Anhelo de mi nuevo corazón
by Dachan Alein
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has sentido que tus palpitaciones se aceleran al ver a una persona que no conoces? Puede que sí, pero... ¿Que pasa si esa corazonada se apodera de tu cuerpo por unos segundos? Según creencias populares, sentimientos muy fuertes pueden llegar a formar parte de tus células... (SasuHina) [Apreciaré mucho un review] :3
1. Prólogo

●○•○●○•○●○•○●○•○●○•○●○•○●○•○●○•○●○•○●

.

●○•○●○•○●○•○●○•○●○•○●

.

●○•○●

.

 _ **ANHELO DE MI NUEVO CORAZÓN**_

.

●○•○●

.

●○•○●○•○●○•○●○•○●○•○●

.

●○•○●○•○●○•○●○•○●○•○●○•○●○•○●○•○●○•○●

* * *

 ** _PRÓLOGO_**

 **●○•○●**

 _Los sentimientos tienen una fuerza muy poderosa dentro de nuestra mente... y cuerpo._

 _¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?_

 _La vida de dos jóvenes se verá unida por una razón de peso... el amor._

 _¿Puedes tomarle cariño a una persona con solo verla unas cuantas veces?_

 _La mente y el corazón son rivales imponentes a los que debes tener en equilibrio._

 _¿El destino se encarga de unir a las personas o nosotros debemos hacer algo al respecto?_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer** : Este longfic posee personajes de Kishimoto Masashi-san del manga/anime Naruto Shippuden. La historia es una modificación de un Dorama. (No daré el nombre para no arruinar la historia), pero está modificada en gran parte, por ello les anuncio que no es una adaptación :)_

* * *

 _ **Da-chan** : Hola chicas! ¿Me extrañaron? :3 H_ _oy iniciaré con una nueva historia. ¡Espero les guste! :D_

 _Les advierto que es DRAMA así que de una vez tengan a mano los pañuelos o papel higiénico xD N_ _o les digo cuando subo un capítulo, porque entré a clases y me extraen la vida como si fuera leche de vaca Dx así que les ruego por su paciencia. :)_

* * *

 _ **LEER AL FINALIZAR EL FIC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Da-chan:** Chicas, holis? :3 Les aclaro que el dorama en el que me basé, no es como mi historia, por eso recalco que simplemente es una GUÍA y no una ADAPTACIÓN. :) __Y el tan apetecido y afamado dorama eeeeeeeesssss..._

 _ **"AROMA DE VERANO" **  
*confeti y porras*_

 _Si ustedes son amantes de los doramas y encuentran o conocen de uno que se asemeje más a lo que escribí, no duden en hacérmelo saber por comentarios o MP. :D_

 _Dejando_ _a un lado de que es, o no, un dorama. ¿Qué les pareció? Realmente me gustaría conocer su apreciación. :3 Les pido disculpas por la tardanza pero, ya saben, los estudios :( ¡Otra cosa! No duden en seguir este fic, tengo planeado hacer uno o dos epílogos que no tienen nada que ver con el dorama en sí (serían netamente de mi imaginación). Eso sí, no les doy una fecha específica, pero los aseguro que los publicaré dentro de este año :v xD_

 _Nos leemos en una próxima ocasión, acosadoras! :3_

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡RECICLADO!  
:D_**

* * *

 ** _Agradecimientos:_** _A dvenganza; uchihinata-20; shiro5580; kds; Elena; Hanasaki95; Mariahinalove; ; fran.s y todas/os quienes leyeron y leeran este fic! :3_


	2. Capítulo 1

Un muchacho de cabellera negra y lacia sobre los hombros, con flequillo; ojos negros profundos; de 23 años, se encontraba en el centro comercial. Esperaba a una chica de cabellera llamativa frente al cine para una cita a la que no quería ir. Rascaba su cabeza, algo frustrado, intentando recordar cómo terminó en una situación así.

Su celular suena y el nombre en la pantalla le indicaba que se había salvado de un día incómodo.

— _¿Sasuke-kun?_

— ¿No vendrás?

— _Perdóname_. — una pausa incómoda por parte de ella — _Tengo práctica hasta muy entrada la noche... Debo suplir a una de mis compañe-_

— No me des excusas; al fin de cuentas tú y yo no somos nada.

Era frío para tratar a los demás. La chica al otro lado de la línea lo sabía bien, y aún así no podía evitar quererlo. Luego de un simple _"adiós"_ por parte de él, la llamada terminó. Liberó un poco de aire con satisfacción y colocó el celular en el bolsillo interno del sobretodo negro para caminar por el sitio sin rumbo fijo. Su reloj de muñeca le indicaba un cuarto para las tres de la tarde y su estómago le anunció lo inevitable; el patio de comidas estaba casi vacío y no era para menos. Esa madrugada cayó una capa de nieve que apetecía mantenerte en cama durante todo el día.

Siempre comía solo, a menos que la practicante de medicina no estuviera de turno y se acercara para conversar; no obstante, ser el único comiendo en un lugar amplio no era algo que quisiera hacer. De seguro llamaría la atención y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Decidió caminar a casa, ya que estaba a una hora del lugar y por el trayecto compraría suministros que se le habían agotado. Nadie lo sabía y él jamás admitiría que su pasión secreta era la cocina. Disfrutaba de una bebida que compró en una máquina dispensadora que se encontraba en la esquina; a un par de cuadras de su hogar.

De la nada siente un fuerte golpe en el pecho, sus fundas con alimento caen al suelo y la bebida se derrama sobre su ropa.

— ¡D-discúlpeme! — una muchacha de cabellera negra se agacha a recoger las cosas; él hace lo mismo.

Estando frente a ella, su nariz percibe un sutil olor de lilas que aumentó los latidos en su corazón y se puso de pie con prisa, arrugando su entrecejo confundido. Ella también se levanta del suelo, luego de ayudarle a recoger las cosas y le extiende la funda de compras. Abre su bolso, donde se divisaban libros y cuadernos, para sacar un par de billetes; se los extiende.

— Esto... esto es para la lavandería.

Él no podía dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos demostrando confusión y un atisbo de alegría. Ella sonrojó sutilmente y bajó la cabeza algo apenada para toparse con su reloj de pulsera.

— _Oh..._ — murmuró. Acomodó su bolso y tomó la mano de él para depositar los billetes. — Por favor. N-no me sentiría bien si... si no acepta el pago por un error mío. Si me disculpa.

Haciendo una reverencia rápida se abre paso para continuar su camino.

Ella no medía más de un metro sesenta, su cabellera era larga con flequillo y dos mechones colgaban a cada lado de su rostro. Los labios rosados sin maquillaje y su tez blanca era suave. Lo más llamativo en ella eran sus ojos lilas adornados con pestañas largas.

Cuando fue capaz de recuperarse del trance, al voltear ella ya no estaba. Corrió a la esquina y sólo divisó un taxi alejándose del sitio.

Regresó a su casa muy confundido. Forzó a su mente para que le dé información de aquella chica, pero fue una tarea inútil. Jamás la había visto antes.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Sasuke estaba sentado bajo un árbol del patio trasero, mirando las nubes pasar con el viento. Había pasado más de un mes y aún mantenía la vívida imagen de aquella extraña chica en su memoria.

— ¿Acaso quieres atrapar un resfriado? — la dueña de la voz toma asiento junto a él y le pasa un vaso con té caliente — Parece que algo te abruma desde hace varias semanas.

Tomando el vaso y bebiendo un poco, apoya sus codos sobre sus piernas; mira el suelo cubierto de nieve. No le respondió y eso la entristeció un poco. Pasaron así un par de minutos, luego entraron al hospital por una llamada en alto-parlante a la chica de cabellera rosada.

Sasuke fue rumbo a la habitación de su hermano; cinco años mayor. Cada viernes sin falta, desde hace cuatro meses, visitaba a Itachi, que había sido operado de la misma enfermedad que él sufrió hace tres años.

— Vaya que estás distraído.

— ¿Qué?

— A eso me refiero. — esbozando una leve sonrisa, el hombre en la camilla prosigue — ¿Qué te sucede? No eres el mismo desde hace... ¿un mes? ¿Acaso tienes problemas con esto? — señala su pecho un par de veces. Sasuke negó con los ojos cerrados.

— Sólo necesito aire.

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Sus ojos lo llevaron a mirar un punto fijo en la entrada del hospital. Parpadeó varias veces y restregó los mismos, sólo para darse cuenta que no era producto de su imaginación.

Salió corriendo sin dar aviso e Itachi no supo el repentino exceso de adrenalina que obligó a su hermanito a descender del segundo piso. Grande su desilusión cuando no la encontró. Aún no comprendía por qué, en esta segunda ocasión, su corazón volvió a palpitar de esa forma; era como si le quisiera decir algo.

— ¿Viste a una chica de cabello negro, largo y ojos lila?

Sí. Se consideró un completo loco al preguntar eso en la recepción del lugar, mas nadie fue capaz de darle la respuesta que él quería... Bueno, más bien: una respuesta que su corazón quería.

— Esa es la descripción de Hinata. — manifestó una mujer de cabellera negra corta con ropa de enfermera y tenía un gafete con las palabras: "Jefe de residentes" — ¿Acaso la conoces, Sasuke?

— ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

— Su primo acaba de salir de terapia intensiva. — él arqueó sus cejas — Uno de los ladrones le disparó hace unas semanas. Fue una herida grave, pero ya se ha recuperado. Le daremos de alta en unas semanas más. — La joven mujer continuó su camino para revisar algún paciente, seguramente. Una mano en su hombro la detiene por unos segundos.

— Shizune, dime el nombre.

— ¿No la conoces? — una pequeña pausa de duda. Ella conocía los sentimiento de su subordinada por dicho joven; aún así terminó respondiendo la pregunta. Sasuke parecía realmente intrigado por conocer a la chica — Es Hinata Hyuga.

Regresó a la habitación con un poco de satisfacción. Aunque no sabía por qué esa mujer en particular ponía a su corazón en un estado de júbilo. Es como si... si su corazón la recordara; claro está que es imposible. El que recuerda es el cerebro, no el corazón.

— ¿Tomaste suficiente aire fresco? — la sonrisa pícara en el rostro de su hermano fue respondida con un movimiento circular de sus negros ojos. — ¿Acaso la residente de cabello rosa te llamó?

— Para con eso, Sakura no me interesa.

— Pero tú a ella sí. — suspiró pesado el azabache menor — Aclara las cosas con ella, no vaya a ser que la lastimes.

— Lo he hecho, pero ella insiste; me obliga a tratarla así.

— No creo que le guste.

— Parece que son de esas mujeres masoquistas. Espero, un día comprenda que jamás podremos ser más que amigos.

— Primero te enamoras antes que Sakura-san te vea como amigo.

Bufó y tomó su abrigo para retirarse. Se despidió de su hermano y salió de la habitación pensando lo último que dijo Itachi.

¿Acaso era amor?

No. Sasuke no creía en el amor a primera vista o en el hilo rojo del destino. Para él, ese sentimiento crecía con el tiempo y qué tanto tengas en común con dicha persona, pero claro... él nunca se había enamorado, así que no sabía de eso... Tampoco sabía que ese sentimiento podía transmitirse a través de promesas.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Se encontraba en el parque que estaba a varias cuadras de su departamento. Le gustaba caminar por las tardes, pero el frío lo llevó al sitio varias horas antes. Su reloj marcaba las once de la mañana.

Saber el nombre de la chica no era de mucha ayuda y no iba a contratar un detective privado para dar con el paradero de una total desconocida, que sólo le aceleraba su corazón sin razón aparente.

 _( Creo que me dejé llevar... )_

De vuelta a casa, mirando hacia adelante con sus pensamientos perdidos, escuchó un grito de angustia y sus andar pasivo lo condujo hacia una persona agachada sobre la nieve. Un paquete pequeño y una tarta en el suelo fue la escena que encontró.

— _No... Tendré que ir por otro pedazo a casa._

Estaba varios metros lejos de esa persona que, por su silueta, sin duda era mujer. La cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha de bordes pomposos en tono blanco. La mujer recogió la basura, que hace unos minutos era un pedazo de torta y la depositó en un tacho cercano.

Retomando su trayecto, llega a su sentido del olfato el perfume de lilas. Sus latido descontrolados voltearon su cuerpo completamente hacia ella. A paso rápido, la alcanza sobre un pequeño puente decorativo y la sujeta del hombro.

Ella voltea, acompañando su rostro con una sonrisa avergonzada.

— Usted es... es el joven del otro día.

 _( ¡Me recuerda! )_

— La mancha... ¿la mancha salió?

Preguntó, temerosa de una respuesta negativa. Sasuke asintió sin pronunciar sonido alguno y ella se alivió por unos instantes; temía haber arruinado la ropa de aquel chico. Esa calma terminó de golpe cuando recordó que no se había presentado. Estaba conversando con un completo desconocido.

— _Que... que vergüenza..._ — susurró apenada por su falta de modales — Ho... hola... mi nombre es-!

No habían palabras que describan ese impulso que apareció en su pecho y que se apoderó de su cuerpo por completo. Tomo a la chica del mentón y elevó su cabeza, él cerró sus ojos y aproximó sus labios a los de ella. En la parte superior izquierda de su pecho llegó un cosquilleo acompañado de un intenso calor y todo ello fue detenido con una palmada en la mejilla del azabache, después de que la asustada y roja chica lo abofeteara.

De nuevo era dueño de sus extremidades y sus párpados no podía abrirse más.

— ¡P-PERVERTIDO!

Ella salió corriendo y Sasuke se quedó parado, solo en el parque.

 _( ¡¿Qué demonios... fue eso?! )_

Regresó a su departamento completamente desconcertado por lo que había hecho. No es que no le gustaran las mujeres, es solo que él, por más frío que fuera, jamás tocaría a una chica sin su consentimiento y eso era lo que había hecho hace unas horas. Realizó todo tipo de tareas en la casa: barrer, cocinar, lavar ropa, sacudir cortinas, limpiar cada rincón dos veces y demás actividades que distrajeran su cabeza de la sensación que dejaron los labios de ella en los suyos... Era como si lo hubiera hecho antes.

Le sirvió en gran medida, pero la noche debía llegar y para dormir no podía mantenerse ocupado, fue entonces que su mente lo atacó. Acostado en su cama, con sus brazos bajo su cabeza, contemplaba en techo de su habitación. Un repentino recuerdo llegó como un flash de luz. Era ella, llorando. No quería darle importancia a sus sentimientos, no lo había hecho antes y no creía que eso fuera algo en lo que deba preocuparse. Sin embargo su memoria le hizo saber que ella era alguien importante en su vida... en su nueva vida.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **• /**

La chica estaba debajo de un árbol de cerezos en flor. La cabellera de ella se mecía con la brisa y logra divisar una amplia, tímida y preciosa sonrisa en la cara de la muchacha.

— ¡HINATAAA! — se detiene frente a ella — ¡Discúlpame, Hinata-chan! ¡No creí que era tan tarde-dattebayo!

El dueño de la voz respiraba de forma agitada y apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodilla para tomar aire. Ella se acercó, demostrando preocupación en su mirada.

— Naruto-kun... ¿E-estás bien?

Colocando su mano sobre el hombro del chico éste asiente sin darle importancia. _( ¿Dónde estoy? )_ No podía ver el rostro del cuerpo que estaba ocupando, era como si Sasuke viera el recuerdo desde dentro del muchacho de nombre Naruto.

— Mejor... mejor vamos al hospital, Naruto-kun.

— ¡Tonterías! ¡Estoy perfecto, Hinata-chan!

El joven se coloca erguido y sus brazos se posicionan a cada lado de su cintura; elevando el rostro para ver las nubes, riendo como ganador.

— Es que... pues...

La visión se posa sobre la chica, que sin duda alguna era la misma que besó en el parque. Sasuke podía sentir una sensación de calor invadir su pecho y parecía que el sujeto sonreía por empatía.

— Tranquila, Hinata. — ella lo mira — Sólo me cansé por correr desde la casa hasta aquí. Cuando vi el reloj salí lo más rápido que pude para no llegar tarde. — ella sonrió — Mira que, esta es nuestra décima cita y tú sabes que cada una es especial. — ella sonrojó — N-no te sonrojes...

Miró hacia un costado y rascó su nuca algo apenado, sus mejillas ardían un poco y luego escuchó su risa.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— Naruto-kun también se sonrojó.

El chico tomó la mano de ella y sonrió con gratitud. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por ese parque... El mismo donde él acostumbra a visitar por las tardes.

 **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **• /**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Pasaron varias semanas y era tiempo de dar el alta a su hermano; obviamente Sasuke estaría allí para ir por él. Itachi viviría con él por una corta temporada hasta que se recuperara por completo y sea capaz de retomar su vida donde la había dejado.

— ¡Rayos!

— ¿Dónde los olvidaste?

— En el último cajón de la mesita junto a la ventana.

Dejó a su hermano sentado en la sala de espera y regresó a la habitación por un par de guantes que su madre le había regalado desde hace varios años. Su hermano menor le decía que era tiempo de tirarlos por lo desgastados que estaban, pero Itachi se negaba a hacerlo. Era un capricho que Sasuke no podía refutar, pues él también guardaba, en uno de los cajones de su cómoda, un gorro de conejo tejido a mano que ya no le quedaba. Encontró lo que olvidó si hermano, los guardó en una funda y regresó al pasillo en espera del ascensor...

— Gracias, Sakura-san.

— De nada, Hinata. Recuerda que aún no debes hacer cosas pesadas con el brazo, Neji. — el mencionado bufó molesto mientras la residente dejaba el cuarto.

— No te preocupes, me encargaré de que él no haga ningún esfuerzo. — la chica de ojos lilas tomó las maletas y se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación.

— Hinata-sama, yo puedo hacerlo.

— No, nii-san. Yo... ah! — la maleta con las pertenencias del muchacho de cabellera negra y brazo vendado se esparcieron por toda la alcoba. — P-perdón, nii-san.

Hinata comenzó a recoger las prendas del suelo y Neji se los estaba impidiendo.

— Déjame ayudar.

— No. ¿Recuerdas? Sin esfuerzos. — levantando su dedo índice para recalcar las palabras de la doctora.

— Tsunade se refería al brazo vendado.

— Mentira. ¿Cómo vas a coger algo con el brazo, si lo tienes vendado? — Hinata ya conocía bien cuando su primo la estaba engañando. El chico suspiró y enredó su cabellera con la mano libre. — Ya no eres tan ingenua como antes. — sonriendo levemente y ella hace lo mismo. — _Que bueno es verte sonreír._

— ¿eh? ¿D-dijiste algo?

— Que mejor ya nos vamos, eso dije. — ella volvió a tomar la maleta y caminaron juntos hasta el ascensor. La puerta del elevador se abre en el segundo piso y dos pares de ojos: unos claros y otros oscuros, se topan irremediablemente.

— ¿Entrará o no?

Comenta Neji sin sonar grosero en el trato. Sin darle oportunidad, la ojiperla presiona el botón para cerrar la puerta y dejarlo fuera. Ella no quería verlo mientras que él no dejó de visitar el parque ni un solo día; claro que ella jamás volvió a tomar esa ruta para evitar contrariedades.

Golpeó la puerta con los puños cerrados y decidió tomar las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron bajar cada escalón.

Hinata tomó el equipaje, que le llevó a su primo para que su estancia en ese lugar no fuera tan aburrida, y caminó a paso rápido hasta la entrada del edificio, con rumbo a la parada de taxis. Neji sabía que ese actuar no era propio en ella.

— ¿Neji? / ¿Itachi?

Y la huida se vio truncada por la irremediable conversación de dos viejos conocidos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — acotaron al unísono. Itachi sonrió y Neji suspiró ante la leve similitud de actitudes; a la peliazul no le quedó más que regresar y querer que la tierra la ocultara el resto de su vida, o al menos durante ese momento.

— ¿Quién es la señorita? — el Uchiha mayor mira a la chica con intriga — Por sus ojos... ¿Hermanos o primos? — el interrogado asiente y acercando a su adorada prima hacia adelante les presenta.

— Ella es mi prima, Hinata. — ambos extienden sus manos — Él es Itachi, un ex-compañero del cuartel de policía. — mirando al azabache de cabellera larga recogida en una coleta baja, cuestiona — Unos... cinco años, ¿no? — el hombre asiente mientras sujeta la mano de la chica que permaneció quieta por unos segundos cuando divisó a...

— Sasuke, no se corre en un hospital.

El moreno se detiene de golpe frente a los tres, ella agacha la cabeza y sin medir sus acciones, se oculta detrás de su alto primo, que recibe al nuevo con mirada de pocos amigos. Itachi también notó el particular comportamiento de la joven ante la presencia de su hermano menor. Se acercó a ella calmado, aunque su corazón volvía a estremecerse dentro de su pecho.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — mira a los mayores por un segundo — A solas.

— Lo que quieras con mi prima también me incumbe, niño. —Itachi se levanta del asiento.

— El asunto es con ella.

El ambiente se volvió tenso y tanto Sasuke como Neji fueron separados por dos manos diferentes. Itachi sujetó a su hermano del hombro mientras Hinata sostuvo a Neji de su brazo libre. Ella miró al hombre de cabellera negra que era alejado por el amigo de su primo y ambos Hyuga caminaron al lado opuesto; ella quería calmar al sobre-protector de su familiar. Itachi hizo lo mismo con su hermano.

— Este no eres tú, hermanito. Él es un policía; no querrás problemas con la ley ¿o sí?

— Es un asunto que debo discutir con ella.

Soltándose de su agarre y volteando el rostro se topa con la chica.

— P-podemos hablar. Sólo... sólo unos minutos.

Caminaron lejos de ambos adultos jóvenes. Neji desprendía humo y su ceño no podía estar más fruncido. Itachi permaneció observando a los chicos todo el tiempo, gozaba de una excelente visión.

Después de tanto tiempo buscándola, después de tanto tiempo esperando un momento con ella, después de tanto pensar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse... y ahora que la tenía frente a él, no pasaba ni una sola palabra coherente.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Era domingo. Se levantó a las seis de la mañana y anoche no pudo conciliar el sueño con normalidad. Maldijo a su hermano una y mil veces al día durante toda la semana y todo ese tiempo su corazón no dejó de latir con prisa cada vez que pensaba en ella y lo que Itachi, intempestivamente, decidió aquella tarde en el hospital.

— ¿La cita no es a las doce? — el hermano mayor se levantó, cuarto para las nueve, y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se topó con Sasuke. El hermanito bufó molesto y continuó investigando en la computadora. Itachi abrió la refrigeradora y sirvió un poco de leche en un vaso y de la despensa sacó dos pedazos de pan que calentó en la tostadora, luego untó un poco de mantequilla en ambos panes. Se acercó sin hacer ruido para ver lo que hacia su hermano en la computadora — "¿Qué hacer en tu primera cita?" — el Uchiha mayor no pudo evitar reír a tono alto y el azabache minimizó la ventana del navegador de prisa para continuar escribiendo en un archivo de texto.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué la risa?

— Creí que estabas molesto por decirle a esa bella chica que saliera contigo. — Sasuke bufó — Mira que verte balbuceando en un dialecto que no existe la estaba asustando. Yo sólo quise hacerte un favor. Después de todo creo que ella te...

— ¡Cállate! — se alteró por unos segundos — Esto tengo que hacerlo por TU culpa. — su hermano tomó asiento en el comedor y dio una mordida a su tostada. Sasuke abrió la ventana del navegador y continuó su "investigación". Itachi era muy astuto y con esa reacción era muy obvio que su pequeño hermanito, parece que, al fin había sido atravesado por una flecha de cupido. Una oportunidad para molestar al cabeza dura de Sasuke no se presentaba a diario y esto no lo iba a dejar pasar por la paz.

— Si tanto te molesta, puedo ir en tu lugar. ¿Te parece? — Itachi no lo notó pero Sasuke abrió sus ojos un poco al oír eso — Después de todo, Hinata es muy bonita y su personalidad es agradable. — un pequeño silencio en espera de la respuesta — Le puedo decir que tenías una reunión importante y como yo estoy libre...

— No.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces sí quieres ir? — Itachi sonríe gustoso de su juego mental.

— Luego creerá que soy un cobarde por no querer disculparme.

— ¿Disculparte? Así que le hiciste algo... por eso los nervios, ¿no?

— Estúpido. No estoy nervioso.

— Ajá... y que estés averiguando qué hacer en una cita no tiene nada que ver. — expresándose sarcásticamente. Eso era lo que detestaba de su hermano mayor. — No soy un experto en relaciones, pero puedo decirte unas cuantas cosas para que no metas la pata. — sin responder, voltea en la silla y se cruza de brazos con los ojos cerrados. Itachi sonrió divertido y le comenzó a platicar de las cosas que había hecho en sus citas.

Así pasaron en el comedor más de una hora y el moreno menor se levantó rumbo al baño. Se duchó por treinta minutos, se puso una colonia suave, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa a cuadros de tonos azules y unos deportivos oscuros.

— ¿Piensas ir así? — Itachi se acercó y le remangó las mangas, desabrochó uno de los botones de la camisa y le despeinó un poco el cabello — Debí tomar una foto primero, no siempre puedo ver a mi hermano menor actuar como tonto. — el moreno bufó — Esta chica se ganó mi respeto. Yo sé que es tu primera cita oficial desde que naciste, pero ¿alterarte? — rió levemente y Sasuke lo empujó con fastidio.

No es que sea su primera cita. De hecho, el Uchiha había salido con varias chicas antes y siempre se comportaba igual. ¿Por qué ella era diferente? Pensar en Hinata era agradable y tenía un cosquilleo en su pecho que le indicaba que ya la conocía.

— H-hola... — su sonrojo era adorable.

— ¿Ya almorzaste? — no la saludó y se golpeó internamente por eso; ella giró su cabeza de un lado a otro. — Conozco un buen restaurante. — caminó, dejando a la chica un par de pasos atrás.

 _"Ellas caminan más despacio al ser más pequeñas que nosotros, por eso debes alentar tu andar sin que lo noten."_

Las palabras de su hermano retumbaron en su mente y decidió hacer caso a los consejos. Llegaron al lugar en silencio, no sabía de qué hablarle y ella parecía no importarle.

 _"Debes abrir las puertas y acercar la silla cuando se vayan a sentar."_

Así fue. Cada cosa que su hermano le dijo le ayudaba a mantenerse sereno por hacer un buen trabajo.

 _"Pregúntale qué desea ordenar, no lo hagas por ellas. Eso les molesta."_

— Pues... quiero una sopa de miso y té de canela.

 _"Elogiarla. Dile que la ropa le sienta bien, así no sea cierto."_

— Hinata... — ella lo mira — Pues... eh... olvídalo. — era demasiada presión para hacerlo. Realmente se veía preciosa usando esa blusa lila con estampado de flores y una falda blanca acampanada con vuelos un poco más arriba de su rodilla, un leggins claro y zapatos convers con diseño de mariposas negras; un buzo que era dos tallas más grande. Buscaría el momento adecuado para decirlo.

— Q-quiero disculparme.

— ¿eh?

— P-por la bofetada. Es que... me asustaste. Yo creí que eras un pervertido y, pues... mi primo me dijo que debo golpear a un pervertido.

— Creo que lo que quería decir, tu primo, era que le des un puñete o una patada. — ella se sorprendió.

— E-es que si lo hacía, te dejaba inconsciente. — ahora Sasuke se sorprendió.

— ¿Sabes defensa personal? — ella asiente y él sonríe confundido. El resto del almuerzo pasó más ameno e incluso la hizo sonreír contándole ciertas anécdotas de su hermano. El camarero colocó la cuenta sobre la mesa y ambos llevaron su mano al papel, Sasuke tocó la mano de ella y una corriente eléctrica lo invadió. Llevó la mano a su cabeza y su rostro demostró dolor.

— ¿Uchiha-san?

— No es nada, Hinata.

 _"Algunas chicas se ofrecen a pagar la cuenta, pero debes insistir."_

— Vayámonos. — tomó el papel y canceló en caja.

— Y-yo podía haber...

— No. Es parte de mi disculpa. — ella sonrió ligeramente y dejaron el restaurante.

 _"Si no sabes dónde ir, pregúntale a ella"_

— Me gusta la... la pileta del parque central. — tomaron un taxi y llegaron en unos diez minutos. El viaje fue silencioso, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Cuando llegaron sus ojos mostraron un brillo particular, como si recordara un momento alegre con melancolía.

— ¿Por qué es especial? — ella no quería responder y él notó que ese tema no era el adecuado. — Perdón.

— No. — restregó los ojos rápidamente — Es que... pues... — se sentaron junto a la fuente que tenía agua tibia, para que no se congelara — Es un tema...

— Si no quieres contarme, no lo hagas. — negó con su cabeza.

— No he venido a este sitio desde hace mucho tiempo. — una pausa que elevó su cabeza hacia la punta de la pileta — Desde... desde hace tres años, más o menos. — Sasuke permaneció en silencio — Fue la última vez que... que él... — una lágrima cayó y la conversación se detuvo.

Ella no se veía alegre y no sabía como consolarla; Itachi no le platicó qué hacer en caso de un asunto como ese. Su corazón se comprimió al ver sus ojos rojos y la rodeo con sus brazos con delicadeza. Al inicio se sorprendió, pero ese calor que desprendía Sasuke le era confortable y raramente familiar.

Permanecieron así una hora aproximadamente y luego ella se alejó lenta y tímidamente.

— Yo... perdón. No quería que... eh... pues...

— Descuida. Puedo dejarte en casa si gustas. — ella lo confirmó en silencio y tomaron un taxi rumbo al hogar de ella.

En el trayecto, Hinata permaneció con la mirada baja y distraída. Cada diez segundos, sin que pudiera evitarlo, sus ojos la buscaban con afán y al contemplarla su corazón volvía a acelerarse y se oprimía al ver su rostro triste. No sabía qué tema tocar y ella no lo miraba, ni de perfil.

— ¡La juventud es hermosa! — manifestó el taxista al divisar, sin querer, al muchacho quien la revisaba en silencio cada cierto tiempo — ¡No dejen que una pelea de enamorados rompa su relación, muchachos!

— ¿e-eh? — las palabras eufóricas del conductor sacaron a Hinata del ensimismamiento.

— No es lo que cree. — acotó Sasuke.

— ¡La llama del amor es eterna! — ambos se miraron con los párpados muy abiertos y sonrojaron; ella diez veces más que él y terminaron mirando por su respectiva ventana.

— No se meta en asuntos que no conoce. — reclama el Uchiha — Fije sus ojos en el camino y ya.

El conductor rió escandalosamente y golpeó el volante un par de veces.

— Mis ojos ven el aura de las personas... — el azabache suspiró cansado, quería que cerrara la boca de una buena vez — ...y puedo decir cuando están enamoradas.

— Se... señor. Él y yo no... no somos...

— Ella emana un color magenta, pero tú... no sé. Veo que sólo tu pecho muestra el mismo color de ella... Tu cabeza parece que también se está tornando del mismo color. Joven, es como si su corazón estuviera convenciendo a su cabeza para que se enamore de ella.

Para la chica, esas palabras no fueron más que una expresiones de ideas que la incomodaron en sobremanera, pero él... Para Sasuke, que no creía en esas cosas, aquellas palabras fueron más significativas de lo que creía.

El taxi por fin se detiene y ambos baja con una leve prisa; el moreno paga el taxi y el conductor le dice en voz baja: — Ella parece una buena muchacha, no la dejes ir. — el taxi desaparece y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte.

— ¿Nii-san?

En la entrada de aquella acogedora casa de dos plantas se encontraba Neji. Sus ojos se suavizaban al mirarla, pero cuando se enfocaba en el pelinegro, ésta se volvía rígida y llena de desconfianza.

— Hinata-sama, que alegría verte. — un par de maletas en la puerta y ella arquea sus cejas y ladea la cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucede, nii-san? ¿Por qué las maletas?

— Viviré contigo un tiempo. — ella se sorprendió — Es un asunto que debo contarte en PRIVADO. — mirando a Sasuke con rapidez.

— ¿Uchiha-san? — ella voltea y nota al moreno de 1,83 metros alejarse a paso lento pero largo. Ella saca las llaves del bolsillo de su buzo y las deja en manos de su primo diciendo que abra la puerta; corre tras Sasuke, dejando a un confundido primo en el pórtico.

— ¡Uchiha-san! ¡U-uchiha!... ¿san? — dobla la esquina y no lo encuentra. Lleva sus manos al pecho y susurra al viento. — _No... no se despidió..._


	3. Capítulo 2

**— ¡Uchiha-san! ¡U-Uchiha!... ¿san? — dobla la esquina y no lo encuentra. Lleva sus manos al pecho y susurra al viento. — _No... no se despidió..._**

— No quería hablar con tu primo cerca. — ella saltó de susto por la voz repentina que apareció detrás de su oído derecho y, de forma automática, giró dando un golpe al aire con la mano en puño. Sasuke lo detuvo y se sorprendió mucho de los reflejos — Recuérdame que no debo asustarte.

Ella abre los ojos y sonroja rápidamente.

— ¡L-lo siento! — una reverencia y él le indica que no le dé importancia. — Creí que... que se había ido sin despedirse.

— ¿Y si lo hacía? — ella miró hacia abajo, a un costado.

— Se-sería... descortés de su parte dejar a... a su cita sin despedirse... — esas palabras provocaron un arranque dentro de sí mismo que lo impulsó a abrazarla, para soltarla de inmediato. Ahora que conocía sobre la habilidad de defensa, temía que terminara golpeándolo.

— ¿P-por qué lo hace, Uchiha-san?

— ¿Hacer qué? — no actuaba como idiota, pero la ocasión lo llevó a responder de la forma más tonta que jamás haya hecho en lo que llevaba de vida; tanto en la primera, como segunda.

— Eso... lo del abrazo y el be... be... bes...

— Será mejor que regreses, Hinata. — evitando sus palabras le señala la entrada de su casa. Allí estaba Neji, con su brazo vendado y el otro en la cintura, observándolos sin pestañear. Sin duda alguna, si su primo llevara la pistola, Sasuke hubiera recibido un disparo cuando vio lo sucedido unos segundos atrás. — Fue un día muy agradable y espero que hayas disfrutado mi disculpa, exceptuando lo de la fuente.

— No, eso fue error mío. Yo... yo agradezco mucho la salida y pues... eh... Gracias.

Ella extiende su mano y el la toma. De nuevo esa corriente que aparece en su corazón y lo impulsa fuera de su zona de razonamiento... la besa en la mejilla.

— Espero podamos volver a vernos.

— S-sí...

Sasuke toma un taxi que pasaba por la zona y la divisa por el retrovisor hasta que no es más que un punto a la distancia.

— ¿Y bien?

Sasuke pasa de largo a su habitación sin querer mirar a Itachi si quiera. Se tira en la cama y cubre sus ojos con su antebrazo; no enciende las luces. _( No le dije que la ropa le sentaba bien... Quizás, deba ir al médico. Toda esta idiotez y confusión debe ser por algún problema. )_ Se queda dormido pensando en ella.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **• /**

El cielo nocturno salpicado de unas pocas estrellas y delante de él estaba la pileta del parque central iluminada por colores que se encontraban en la parte inferior. Podía apreciar el vapor salir por su boca y las manos cubiertas con guantes de lana se restregaban unas a otras.

— ¿Listo, Naruto-kun? — Sasuke voltea y la ve a ella sonriendo de una manera diferente. Ella saca de atrás un peluche en forma de zorrito que le da al chico.

— Yo también tengo algo para ti. — el cuerpo donde estaba, sonrió y del bolsillo del pantalón sacó una cajita envuelta en gamuza, él se arrodilla y ella cubre su boca.

— N-Naruto-kun...

— Sé que aún somos jóvenes y que hace un par de meses terminamos el instituto. Es solo que... Una vez que entremos a la universidad no podremos estar juntos como antes y, yo... pues quería que... ah... — Sasuke podía sentir el nerviosismo del muchacho que abre la cajita — ¿Te... te casarías conmigo?

Los ojos de ella empiezan a derramar lágrimas, una tras otra y él se preocupa, hasta que quita sus manos y muestra esa hermosa y tan gratificante sonrisa; el dueño del cuerpo sentía sus mejillas arder.

— P-por supuesto que... que sí, Naruto-kun.

Torpemente intenta colocar el anillo en su dedo y ella suelta una risilla al apreciar lo nervioso que se encontraba. Cuando lo logra se pone de pie y la abraza tan fuerte que por un segundo temió lastimar ese delicado y frágil cuerpo. Le da un tierno beso en la frente.

— Estaba tan preocupado... — suspiró aliviado.

— ¿Por qué, Naruto-kun?

— Creí que dirías que no.

— ¿Qué te hizo creer que diría que no?

— Es que... pues... tu primo me dijo que te irías de viaje por un largo tiempo y yo... ¡agh! — ella ríe para sí misma.

— No me iba a ir hasta que tú me lo preguntaras, Naruto-kun. — se separan para mirarse a los ojos.

— ¡¿Lo sabías?!

— Eh... c-casi... Yo... ah... te vi el otro día en la joyería y yo... eh... — sonrojó — L-lo siento, no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

— No lo hiciste... — sonríe agradecido. — Te amo tanto.

— Yo también te amo y siempre lo haré.

— Yo también, Hinata.

Ese sonrojo aceleró el corazón del presente y se acercaron lentamente para sellar ese compromiso con un tierno beso... Cuando su labios toparon los de ella, Sasuke despierta.

 **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **• /**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

— ¿Tú por aquí? — la mujer lo mira asombrada entrar al consultorio, él cierra la puerta y toma asiento frente al escritorio — ¿Algún problema o un simple chequeo?

— Es más una consulta.

— Soy toda oídos.

— Desde hace un par de meses mis latidos son irregulares. — la doctora frunció las cejas un poco, pues todo lo referente al trasplante debía ser tratado de forma seria y apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa; atenta a cada palabra.

— ¿Irregulares? ¿De qué forma?

— Estoy tranquilo y cuando recibo cierto estímulo mis palpitaciones se aceleran.

— ¿Te duele?

— No.

— ¿Qué estímulos? — Sasuke no iba a decir que sucedía cada vez que veía o pensaba en esa persona, pero tampoco podía mentir, su vida estaba en juego. Así que dijo la verdad... a medias.

— Cuando huelo perfume de lilas.

— ¡¿Perfume de lilas?!

— Sí. — la mujer rascó su barbilla un segundo y se recostó en su silla con mirada pensativa.

— ¿Algún otro síntoma?

— ¿Síntoma? Es que la operación no funcionó o qué.

— No, niño tonto, algo que no sea normal. — Sasuke la miró cos párpados entre cerrados — Mira. Desde que tienes el transplante todo ha ido de maravilla, ¿no es así? — él afirma — Por eso me intriga si algo más, aparte de la taquicardia, apareció de repente. No sé... picazón, dolores, falta de apetito, insomnio. Esos síntomas.

— He tenido sueños extraños.

— Yo soy cardióloga, no una bruja del tarot que interpreta sueños. — ríe de forma socarrona — Pero he escuchado que la mente es muy poderosa, llega a enfermar a una persona completamente sana.

— ¿Me estás diciendo loco?

— Para nada, Sasuke. Sin embargo te haré una resonancia y te daré una cita con Inoichi. Es el mejor psicólogo que tengo la fortuna de tener como colega. — prescribe el examen y la cita en el quinto piso; continúa hablando. — No ha de ser nada grave; sin embargo no te daré ningún medicamento hasta saber los resultados y lo único que te aconsejo es que no uses ese perfume hasta asegurarnos.

— Yo no lo uso. — expresó molesto.

— Ya, ya. Entonces dile a tu novia que lo deje por un tiempo. — no le responde y ella se sorprende de ello, mas decide dejar el tema hasta allí. — ¿Cómo está Itachi?

— Todo bien.

— Me alegro. — le pasa las indicaciones — Dile que si siente algo extraño o fuera de lo normal, que no dude en venir.

— Como digas, Tsunade. — se despide levantando su mano al aire y cierra la puerta.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — la residente de bata blanca y cabellera rosada se acerca con una sonrisa — Chequeo, ¿verdad? — el afirma sin utilizar la voz — Dentro de unos minutos estoy libre. ¿Quieres ver una película?

— No.

— Mira que me lo debes. — él suspiró hastiado y terminó haciendo señas para ir con ella. — Espérame en la entrada, voy por mi bolso y nos vamos.

Itachi siempre ha sido muy consentido. Cuando enfermaba, usaba sus ojos para que las personas hicieran cosas por él; no era un poder, sino una alta capacidad de persuasión visual. Cuando estaba hospitalizado convenció a su hermano para que le llevara un dulce de café; lo que estaba completamente prohibido por Tsunade. De alguna manera, el moreno menor logró ingresar de contrabando un pequeño manjar que colocó junto a la bandeja de almuerzo. La doctora, de exuberante pechera, ingresó repentinamente a la habitación por consulta de rutina y se alteró al ver eso allí.

Sakura la acompañaba y reacciona rápido, agradeciendo al Uchiha por comprarle el dulce que quería. La doctora fue engañada y salvó a los hermanos de una grave reprimenda y posible golpiza a Sasuke... Todos la conocían como una princesa en el arte de la medicina, pero era un demonio cuando uno de sus pacientes no seguía sus estrictas indicaciones.

Desde entonces siempre le dice que se lo debe y cada vez que ella lo invita a cenar o ir al cine, sucede un imprevisto y no logra lo que pide.

Llegaron al centro comercial pasando del medio día, luego de comer un almuerzo ligero, se dirigen a la boletería del cine donde Sasuke divisa a alguien; una chica de cabellera negra y lacia, acompañada de un joven alto y cabellera blanca alborotada.

Avanza sin acordarse de Sakura y observa que compran boletos para la siguiente función; una película de título: _"To the moon_ ". Ambos sonreían como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

— ¿Cuál vemos, Sasuke-kun?

Sin responderle le pide a la chica del cine dos boletos para esa misma película.

 _( ¿Qué me pasa? )_

Ellos no era más que conocidos y a penas se habían visto un par de veces, las que no empezaban o terminaban bien, pero sentía una descontrolada descarga recorrer su cuerpo sin aviso y hacer que su entrecejo se junte al verlos platicar tan felices.

— No pensé que te gustaran las películas románticas, Sasuke-kun. — la ojijade sonrió complacida, creyendo que lo hacía por ella, cuando en realidad tenía otras intensiones.

Ingresaron al área de alimentos y bebidas y los vio comprando gaseosas, palomitas y chocolates. Quien la acompañaba era de tez blanca, más que ella y sus ojos tenían un particular tono celeste.

— Compremos palomitas... ¿sí? — sin darle importancia a las palabras de su acompañante, este los sigue sigilosamente; Sakura compra dos gaseosas y un tazón grande de palomitas para encontrarse con Sasuke dentro de la sala.

 _— Creí que este día no llegaría, Toneri-kun._

 _— Tienes razón. Ahora disfrutemos este momento juntos._

 _— ¡S-sí!_

Esas fueron las palabras que alcanzó a escuchar desde donde estaba; tres filas detrás de ellos. La pelirrosa llega con los alimentos y toma asiento junto al moreno para dar inicio a la película. Hinata y Toneri estaban quietos y en silencio casi todo el tiempo, pero cuando el chico de pelo blanco se acercaba a ella para susurrar en su oído, el corazón de Sasuke latía mucho más rápido haciendo que sus sangre le quemara por dentro. Le disgustaba que pasara y para calmarse apretaba su mano lo más que podía sin llegar a lastimarse con sus uñas.

Al ser de trama romántica Sakura intentó aprovechar la situación y la oscuridad para abrazarlo o recostarse en su hombro, aunque él no se lo permitía haciendo un movimiento repentino para que se quedara donde se sentó.

 _En la escena final de la película los protagonistas se miran a los ojos, él joven le da a entender que ella es la chica de la que estuvo enamorado todo ese tiempo y ella parece que lo recordaba también, entonces se toman de las manos y sonríen. Unos doctores que se encontraban viendo el despegue comentan: — Trabajo exitoso, es tiempo de regresar. — apagan la máquina y salen de la mente del sujeto. — Muchas gracias... — exclama con lágrimas el hijo del hombre en la cama — Está sonriendo... Ahora mi padre podrá ir con mamá..._

La película termina y todas, todas las chicas de la sala, se encuentran con los ojos rojos y derramando lágrimas.

— Fue buena idea traer esto. Ten, Hinata.

— Gra-gracias, Toneri-kun.

El caballeroso chico de ojos celestes le ofrece un pañuelo que ella acepta gustosa y abandonan la función. Sasuke se agachó, fingiendo que amarraba uno de los cordones del zapato para que ella no lo reconociera. No todo sale como planeas...

— ¿Sa... Sakura-san?

— ¡Hinata! Hola.

— ¡H-hola! — ambas sonríen.

— Excelente adaptación... ¿verdad? — expresa la ojiperla.

— ¿Adaptación?

— S-Sí. Es de un juego de vídeo que yo... que... — una tos forzada de parte del chico junto a Hinata y la Hyuga sonroja. — L-lo siento. Sakura-san, él es Toneri-kun.

— Un placer conocerla, señorita Sakura. — toma su mano y la besa en la parte superior, lo que sorprende a la pelirrosa.

— El gusto es mío... No sabía que aún existían caballeros. — y los tres sonríen gratamente.

— ¿Estás sola?

— No. Vine con...

— _¡¿Uchiha-san?!_ — manifiesta ella en tono bajo.

— ¿Se conocen?

— Sí. — dice con tono molesto pero calmado — ¿Quién es él? — mirando al joven junto a Hinata.

— ¡Oh! _Q-qué modales los míos..._ — Toneri sonríe al escuchar sus palabras murmuradas — Uchiha-san, él es Toneri-kun. — ambos hombres extienden la mano, pero el pelinegro no demostraba simpatía con el saludo; obvio y el peliblanco lo notó.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— Eh... yo... y-yo creo que no. — mira de reojo a Sakura queriendo que comprenda la situación. Antes de que el azabache pueda insistir, Toneri interrumpe sin ser grosero.

— Es mejor que sigamos, Hinata. — ella afirma y sonríe a los chicos.

— Perdón por... por interrumpir, Sakura-san. — la mencionada niega con amabilidad, Toneri toma la muñeca de la Hyuga y coloca su brazo alrededor del de ella, como si la escoltara, y se alejan; perdiéndose de vista del Uchiha.

— ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? — pregunta inofensiva.

— Un par de meses.

— ¿Dónde?

— Rumbo a casa nos chocamos y ya no responderé más. — empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del edificio.

— ¿Ya nos vamos?

— Yo sí. — esas palabras la deprimían aunque no le quería dar importancia; parece que sí es masoquista. No obstante, esa expresión seria en Sasuke no la había visto antes y la dejó con un mal sabor en la boca. — Te dejaré subida en el taxi.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun...

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Los resultados de la resonancia magnética dieron negativo a tumores o problemas al miocardio. Tsunade también descartó insuficiencia cardíaca y cualquier anomalía congénita.

— De todas formas, revisaré el expediente del donante y te avisaré. — el moreno asiente y se dirige rumbo al quinto piso. Abre la puerta.

— Buenos días. ¿Uchiha Sasuke? — afirma — Por favor, tome asiento. Cuénteme.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Tsunade me dijo que tienes sueños diferentes a los que acostumbrabas desde hace unos meses.

— Sí.

— ¿Estos sueños aparecieron junto a la repentina taquicardia? — asiente otra vez con incomodidad.

— Mejor me voy. Esto es para locos y yo no lo estoy.

— Jamas pienso en mis pacientes como una persona loca. Si viniste, y entraste a mi despacho, me demuestra que no lo estas. La decisión de venir es tuya.

— No creo que unos estúpidos sueños tengan algo que ver con mi trasplante.

— Puede que no. Aunque no puedo hacer un diagnóstico adecuado si no me platicas uno de ellos. — Sasuke miró con desconfianza al doctor y la libreta en sus manos.

— ¿Escribes todo lo que pasa aquí?

— Así es.

— Deja de hacerlo.

— Está bien. — dejó el bolígrafo y la libreta en un cajón pequeño — Ahora recuéstate y habla tranquilamente. Todo lo que me digas se quedará en completa confidencialidad y los resultados te los daré exclusivamente a ti.

— ¿Qué pasa si esto tiene que ver con mi trasplante?

— Si fuera el caso se lo comunicaré a tu cardióloga, contigo presente, obvio. — el Uchiha no se recostó en el sofá, pero sí se relajó.

— No sé como empezar.

— Dime lo que viste en tu primer sueño.

— Era un parque y corría hacia una chica.

— ¿Eras tú quien corría?

— Si. Bueno... Era mi mente dentro del cuerpo de alguien más.

— ¿Viste tu rostro?

— No, pero la chica me llamó Naruto. — Inoichi meditó por un segundo.

— ¿Conoces a alguien con ese nombre?

— No.

— Dijiste que corrías hacia una chica y que te llamó por el nombre del cuerpo. ¿Viste o recuerdas como era ella? — afirma — ¿La puedes describir? — el azabache suspiró cansado.

— Debo irme.

— Si así lo prefieres.

— ¿No me dirás que me quede y te cuente? Así como los psiquiatras de las películas. — Inoichi ríe divertido.

— En mi trabajo, joven Sasuke, no debo presionar a mis pacientes; ellos deben hablar si así quieren. El presionarlos solo hará que teman a la terapia o que repriman recuerdos importantes. — el moreno miró por la ventana un momento. — La conoces, ¿cierto? — mira al médico para volver a mirar la ventana. Se pone de pie.

— La primera vez que soñé con ella, no.

— Significa que ahora ya la conoces. — Sasuke lo corrobora — ¿Qué actividades realizaste el día que tuviste ese sueño?

— Estaba en el parque pensando en e... en cosas y me topé con ella. — el doctor notó la mentira o la falta de información — Mi corazón se... como que se apoderó de mi cuerpo y, sin conocerla aún, la besé.

— ¿La besaste y no la conocías? — elevó una ceja ante esa confesión.

— Eso dije. No fui yo, fue mi... Sonará estúpido, pero fue mi corazón el que me obligó.

— Y esa noche tuviste el sueño donde aparecía ella.

— Sí.

— ¿Cuándo fue que sentiste la primera taquicardia? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

— Llegó a mi nariz el aroma de lilas.

— ¿Estabas en una florería o era un perfume?

— Era el olor de su cabello. — el psicólogo miró su estantería por unos segundos.

— Entonces te habías topado con ella antes de esa visión. — el Uchiha lo miró — ¿Has tenido otro sueño después de este?

— Si, estaba ella de nuevo y parecía que yo estaba en el mismo cuerpo. El sujeto le proponía matrimonio frente a una fuente.

— ¿Ella acepta?

— Claro que sí. Parece que lo ama mucho.

— ¿Algo más? ¿Otro sueño?

— No.

— ¿La has vuelto a ver? Te disculpaste por el robo inapropiado de su beso, ¿No es así?

— Por supuesto.

Así dio por concluida la sesión de terapia y Sasuke salió del edificio, tomó un taxi y de una extraña forma terminó frente a una casa que no era suya.

— ¿Uchiha? Si vienes por Hinata, ella no está.

— ¿A qué hora regresa?

— No lo sé y si lo supiera no te lo diría. Soy su primo no su padre, ella puede hacer lo que quiera.

Permanecieron en la entrada durante varios minutos mirándose fijamente.

— ¿Acaso vas a esperarla?

— Sí.

— No quiero ver tu rostro aquí. — el ojiperlo suspira de forma corta — Llegara al anochecer. No te dejo entrar ya que no es mi casa y no quiero que estés tanto tiempo en mi presencia.

Sasuke bufó y terminó dando vuelta para alejarse lleno de rabia. No quería encontrarse con el estúpido primo de ella. Necesitaba verla y aclarar las cosas... Cosas que en realidad no eran para explicar, pues no eran más que simples conocidos, pero Sasuke tenía una enorme urgencia de hablar con ella por lo ocurrido en el cine.

Sus hogares estaban relativamente cercanos: ambos vivían uno frente al otro, pero debían cruzar un gran parque que a pie llevaba más de una hora. Miraba las nubes anaranjadas y pensaba en ella.

 _( No sé nada... absolutamente nada. )_

En realidad, así era. Ya que Sasuke nunca le preguntó sobre su vida, si trabajaba o estudiaba, qué le gustaba... nada. Esa cita fue tan corta, que a penas descubrió un lugar donde algo triste sucedió hace algún tiempo.

Tomó asiento en una banca, cercana a un árbol seco. Ese parque siempre le ayudaba a pensar mejor las cosas, la tranquilidad que emanaba -a pesar de ser muy concurrido- le permitía encontrar soluciones de forma rápida. Aunque no tiene un grato recuerdo del mismo.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Sasuke trabaja de lunes a viernes, después de la universidad, en una tienda de electrónica cerca del distrito de comercio. Es un lugar lleno de puestos con grandes tiendas de todo tipo y gracias a un amigo de su hermano fue capaz de un puesto de medio tiempo allí.

Al ser un lugar muy visitado era de esperarse que te topara con algún amigo o conocido, pero Sasuke prefirió, una y mil veces, encontrarse con el idiota de Neji que a...

— Eres el del cine, ¿no? ¿Uchika?

— Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Tú debes ser el "caballero" de plata... ¿?

El chico de cabello revoltoso sonrió sin darle importancia a las palabras del moreno, que tenía cara de pocos amigos al verlo acercarse al mostrador.

— Otsutsuki Toneri.

— Como sea. — rodó los ojos — ¿Qué quieres?

— No creo que sea forma de atender a un cliente.

— Yo atiendo a quien quiera, como quiera. Si no te gusta sal por donde entraste.

Toneri se rió al ver la cara del moreno.

— ¡Vaya! ¿No temes que te despidan? — bufó el ojinegro y el muchacho de tez pálida lo ignoró — ¿Tienes algún audífono para este celular? — el peliblanco le pasó el artefacto, Sasuke lo miró un momento y sacó de un estante varios modelos. — Quiero estos. — tomó uno do tono blanco con decorado de copos de nieve — ¿Cuánto es?

— 2000 yenes. — le pasó el dinero y mirando de perfil al moreno expresa despreocupado, pero queriendo que esas palabras lleguen a oídos del joven.

— Ella se pondrá muy feliz. — Sasuke lo mira por unos segundos.

— ¡Yugo! — vocifera a otro empleado de cabello anaranjado, que tenía rostro de pandillero, pero atendía a una ancianita con mucha cortesía — Ya regreso. — mira al peliblanco — Hablemos afuera.

Salieron de la tienda y terminaron frente a una librería; Sasuke se dejó guiar por el chico hasta ese lugar.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué eres para Hinata?

— Eres directo. Hinata me lo había contado, pero creía que las personas con mirada fría eran reservadas y-

— Déjate de rodeos. — interrumpe.

— ¿Y si no respondo? — mira con rapidez hacia atrás del Uchiha con sus ojos claros ojos celestes — Estas interesado en ella, ¿cierto?

— Eso no te incumbe. — el moreno no se percató en lo que hizo Toneri.

— Claro que sí. — el rostro alegre que demostraba todo el tiempo se puso rígido, se podía palpar la seriedad con la quería llevar la conversación. — Ella es muy importante para mí... Te aconsejo que lleves las cosas con calma. — él empleado de electrónica se encontraba molesto y Toneri lo notó en seguida — Ella sonríe todo el tiempo, pero no es su verdadera cara, ¿sabes? — Otsutsuki se cruza de brazos y el Uchiha arruga su entrecejo prestando atención cada palabra — No está preparada para una relación y no creo que seas el indicado. Si sabes a los que me refiero.

— ¿Qué insinúas?

— Quieres salir con Hinata, pero tú estás con la señorita Sakura.

— Haruno y yo no somos nada.

— Si, ajá. Lo que quiero decir es que, si eres el causante de que derrame una lágrima más. — _(¿¡más!?)_ — Nos encargaremos de hacerte pedazos, Neji y yo. — regresando a su rostro alegre, pero sereno, se despide con propiedad y se pierde entre la multitud de clientes y trabajadores.

— ¡Tsk! — da media vuelta y sus ojos se quedan estáticos en la librería, dentro cree reconocer una figura en particular. Sus pies caminan automáticamente hacia el local y comienza a acercarse a la mesa donde estaba una chica. El indiscutible olor de lilas llega a su olfato y su corazón vuelve a palpitar sin control — Hinata.

— ¡A-ah! — la sorprende con su voz profunda; ella estaba concentrada en su lectura — U-Uchiha-san.

— ¿Tareas?

— ¿Eh? — Sasuke toma asiento frente a ella y mira el libro.

— No... Me gusta a leer aquí. Es... es tranquilo.

— ¿A diario?

— Quisiera, pero no. Sólo cuando salgo temprano de la universidad.

— ¿Qué estudias?

— P-pues... — dudo en responder; él seguía siendo un total extraño al fin de cuentas. Sin embargo, al tenerlo en frente, con una mesa de distancia, en un lugar con varias personas y sin ver maldad o perversión en su mirada, creyó que buscaba sólo conocerla un poco más — Estudio diseño de jardines.

— Yo estudio Electro-robótica.

— Suena... muy interesante. — dice con una sonrisa. Entonces el celular de Sasuke suena. Era un mensaje de Jugo que le decía: _-"Kakuzo ya sabe que no estás. Tienes 5 minutos para regresar o te despide"-_ — maldice mentalmente. Era un amigo de su hermano y no quería que Itachi creyera que era un flojo que se escapaba para hacer quien sabe qué. Le costó mucho conseguir un empleo y no debía perderle, además de que la paga y el horario eran muy buenas... pero la tenía en frente. Podía arreglar el malentendido del cine.

— Perdón... Uchiha-san. — la mira sereno — Debo regresar a casa o nii-san se preocupará.

— Sasuke.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Dime Sasuke.

— E-es que yo...

— Tengo 23. ¿Y tú?

— 22

— Somos de la misma edad. Me haces sentir mayor.

— Hasta pronto U... Sasuke-kun. — su corazón volvió a estremecerse ante el apretón de manos que se dieron y ambos se fueron a su respectivo lugar.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

— Necesitamos hablar.

Itachi escucha la puerta y divisa a su hermanito ingresar con una par de fundas con alimentos, que deposita sobre el mesón de la cocina. Termina la bebida y coloca el vaso sobre la mesita de centro en la sala y baja las piernas del sofá. Busca el control remoto y apaga el televisor.

— ¿Sobre qué? — sabía muy bien de qué, pero le gustaba hacerse el tonto con él.

— Cuéntame lo que sabes de Neji. — se quita el abrigo, un poco húmedo por una leve nevada de regreso a su hogar, y lo cuelga.

— ¿No querrás decir: _lo que sé de Hinata_? — Sasuke lo miró con ligero asombro y decidió aprovechar la situación — Responde una pregunta y te diré todo lo que sé. — el azabache sabía que su hermano no le daría información tan importante sin un precio. Tomando asiento en el sofá pequeño junto a Itachi se recuesta y sin mirarlo le da a entender que estaba aceptando el trato. — ¿Estás realmente enamorado de ella?

 _( ¿Lo estoy? )_

— En realidad no... eso creo.

— ¿Verte dudar? Esto debe ser grave.

— Cállate.

— Tienes 23 años, Sasuke. Ya deberías saber si te gusta o no.

— ¿Vas a contarme lo que sabes o no?

— No debes acercarte a ella si no te interesa. — el ojinegro abrió uno de sus ojos — Las chicas como ella son frágiles y cuando se enamoran lo hacen con fuerza.

— No sabes nada de ella... ¿o sí?

— Esa tarde en el hospital, cuando pedí la cita por ti, Neji expresó entre dientes "Aún no está lista", yo le pregunté sin ser inoportuno y me dijo que ella no se recupera de una relación pasada.

Se levanta y va rumbo a su habitación.

— Si no la amas será mejor que no sigas con esto, hermanito.

— Ella lo provoca.

El moreno de coleta baja abrió sus párpados ante esas palabras. Preguntar sería inútil y prefirió estar cerca para cuando decida hablar de nuevo, pues Itachi con poca información siempre era capaz de deducir y acertar en lo que sucede.

Dormir es lo que su cuerpo demandaba. Estudiar era agotador para su cerebro y eso hacía que la mayoría del tiempo, a penas tocaba la cama, cayera dormido inmediatamente.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **• /**

Una luminosa tarde de verano. El calor era palpable y la mayoría de personas estaban sentadas bajo la sombra de los árboles con gran copa llena de hojas en tonos verdes.

— ¡Maldición! — Sasuke podía sentir la notable ira del cuerpo donde estaba.

— No importa, Naruto-kun... Ya podremos ir otro día.

— Pero yo quería que fuéramos hoy a la piscina, Hinata. ¡Hace mucho calor-dattebayo!

— Compremos un refresco.

— ¡Sí! ¡Andando, Hinata-chan! — la ira se desvaneció y la reemplazó una gran energía positiva transmitida por la sonrisa que ella le regaló con tanto cariño. Tomo la mano de la muchacha y la jaló hasta una heladería cercana al parque.

— Tu primo ya está trabajando... ¿verdad?

— Si. — responde ella mientras regresaban al mismo árbol donde estaban hace unos minutos. — Temo por él.

— Debe ser difícil que tu única familia trabaje como policía. — ella mueve su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo — Debes confiar en que es perfecto para el puesto.

— L-lo sé... Sé que Neji-niisan quiere proteger a las personas, pero si... y si un día...

— ¿Le disparan? — vuelve a asentir, solo que esta vez se podía apreciar temor en su mirada perla — ¡Tranquila! — ella abre sus ojos en redondo — Él nunca te dejará sola. Ni Toneri y, obvio, yo tampoco. — sonríe enormemente y ella sonroja.

— El peligro está en todas partes, Hinata. — sus rostro se endureció — Si algo te llegara a suceder no sabría que hacer.

— Naruto-kun... — su mirada se suaviza. Llegan al mismo árbol y toman asiento.

— Por eso existen los oficiales de policía. Estoy muy seguro que Neji hará una labor estupenda.

— Yo también lo creo, Naruto-kun.

Deciden caminar hasta la casa de ella y dejarla al resguardo de su hogar. Por el trayecto observan el cielo y las plantas. Las personas y sus mascotas o familias tomando un picnic llenas de alegría.

— Hinata. — sostiene sus manos intempestivamente y ella brinca ligero — Jamás, jamás... ¡Nunca! dejaré de amarte.

— ¡Na-Naruto-kun! — el rostro de la pelinegra se vuelve completamente rojo.

— ¡Es cierto-dattebayo! — Sasuke sentía la seriedad de las palabras con las que el cuerpo que ocupaba las expresaba. — Prometamos que, aunque nuestros cuerpo dejen este lugar, nuestros sentimientos siempre estarán presentes en nuestros corazones.

— ¡S-sí! — sonríe avergonzada y él la abraza.

 **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **• /**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

El moreno despierta con el corazón acelerado. Pasa sus manos por su rostro y nota un mensaje en el celular. Era de Tsunade, indicándole que no habían problemas con el donante. No sabía por qué le era imperioso conocer el nombre de la persona que le había salvado hace tres años, pero quería, necesitaba conocer el nombre.

 _-"¿Cómo se llama el donante?"-_

 _-"Eso es confidencial. Algunas personas lo  
piden así... y no insistas porque no lo haré"-_

Insistir a Tsunade era como arar en roca; inútil y cansado. Exasperado, sin saber exactamente por qué, tira el celular a una almohada que estaba en el suelo y llega a su mente una sola persona capaz de ayudarlo con eso, pero... sería jugar con fuego.

Debía pedirle un favor a...


	4. Capítulo 3

**Debía pedirle un favor a...**

— Sakura.

— ¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! — camina hacia él con unos papeles y fichas de pacientes — ¿Otra consulta? Que recuerde Tsunade-sensei no tiene citas para hoy... — coloca su dedo índice en la barbilla y contempla el tumbado por unos segundos.

— Necesito que hagas algo para mí. — sonrojó un poco cuando su mente la llevó a una escena lujuriosa, pero ese calor desapareció cuando él continuó hablando — Necesito el nombre de mi donante; la ficha del trasplante.

— Pero... Yo no... No puedo mostrarte esa información, Sasuke. — el rostro de ella y sus profunda mirada jade le dieron a entender que esa convicción a la medicina sólo podía derrumbarse de una forma.

— Si lo haces te llevaré de viaje. — los párpados de la pelirrosa no daban más de abiertos — Solos, tú y yo. — eso último lo dijo sin ganas, mas ella seguía en sus pensamientos dulces e imaginándose toda una semana junto a él; claro, a su manera. Para ella era más difícil conseguir una invitación de parte del Uchiha que empezar de cero la práctica de medicina... sus prioridades no estaban del todo definidas.

— Sakura... ¡Sakura!

— ¿eh? — regresa de su propio viaje imaginario dando un brinco y sacudiendo levemente su cabeza.

— Lo necesito hoy.

Mira de un lado a otro con rapidez esperando que no los haya escuchado nadie. Lo toma del brazo y, dibujando una blanca sonrisa, le pide que la acompañe hasta la bodega de fichas. A Sasuke no le queda mas remedio que avanzar a paso rápido, siendo halado por aquella insistente residente.

Entran al despacho de Tsunade por las llaves y para desgracia de ambos se topan con una mujer de carácter firme y muy comprometida con las normas médicas, tanto, que muchos la nombraban como la hija de Tsunade... Aunque ellas sólo eran excelentes amigas y colegas.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Sakura? — frunce el entrecejo y se cruza de brazos muy molesta — Tsunade tenía razón... Utilizaste a Sakura para poder conseguir la ficha. — la ojijade lo mira confundida al pelinegro y Shizune continúa con los regaños — Me decepcionas, Sakura. La medicina puede ser difícil y consume gran parte de nuestro día, pero ceder ante las peticiones de cualquier chico no está bien, en especial si ello te puede implicar problemas serios.

La residente baja la cabeza y se disculpa un par de veces, pidiendo que no se lo diga a la doctora en jefe y la morena de cabellera corta accede; la juventud y las hormonas pueden jugarte malas pasadas y dejaría pasar una... la siguiente sería castigada por dos. Por otro lado, Sasuke deja el edificio con mucha rabia. No pudo obtener lo que buscaba y pensar que Haruno podría haber perdido su empleo por culpa suya le dio pequeñísimo cargo moral... que desapareció una vez llegó a casa.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

— Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke. — el moreno toma su maleta con libros y sale de la tienda de electrónica haciendo una seña de despedida, para el cajero de cabello anaranjado y corpulento talle, desde la puerta. De camino a la parada de buses su celular suena. Le sorprende por un segundo que Inoichi lo llame y no deje un mensaje, como siempre hace Tsunade.

— Inoichi.

 _— Sasuke, necesito que vengas al consultorio unos minutos._

— ¿Problema con mis resultados?

 _— No. Sólo necesito hacerte unas preguntas personales._

— Acabo de salir del trabajo y...

 _— Mi agenda está llena y no podré atenderte hasta dentro de un mes..._ _Aunque si quieres lo podemos dejar para después._ — Sasuke suspira. Abre su boca dispuesto a agendar para dentro de cuatro semanas; el psicólogo corta esa idea de raíz. — _Tiene que ver con la persona en tus sueños._

La llamada se corta y piensa inmediatamente en Hinata, lo que alegra y mueve con velocidad su corazón. Quizá Inoichi investigó algo que le sería de ayuda para conocerla un poco más sin tener que comportarse como un idiota.

— Sabía que llegarías.

— ¡Tsk! — entra al despacho y cierra la puerta. No se topa con Sakura, tampoco le importaba saber como le fue después de la regañada de Shizune hace unos días. — ¿Qué sabes?

— Quiero que tomes asiento. — accede de mala gana — ¿Recuerdas el nombre del cuerpo que ocupas en tus sueños?

— Sí. ¿Qué tiene que ver? Te había dicho que no lo conozco.

— ¿Seguro?

Esa semilla de duda introducida a la perfección por el mejor psiquiatra de la región, dejó a Sasuke con sus pensamientos al aire.

— ¿Insinúa que sí?

— Yo no dije eso. — el Uchiha la mira fijo y con el ceño fruncido — Háblame sobre la chica.

— ¿Qué?

— Dije que quería hacerte unas preguntas personales. — resopla hastiado; creyó que obtendría información de otro tipo.

— ¿Qué tengo que decir?

— ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué piensas de ella?

— Ella es de piel blanca y cabellera oscura, ojos son extrañamente llamativos. Es de estatura baja y tímida.

— Esa es su descripción. Ahora cuéntame de su personalidad.

— No sé nada de ella.

— ¿Nada de nada?

— Somos simples conocidos; apenas la he visto un par de veces y no termina en buenos términos.

— Pero la has descrito con mucho detalle, seguro también has notado su actitud. — pausa unos segundos para observar su comportamiento — Descríbeme lo que has sentido. — sin pensar mucho o forzar sus recuerdos la boca de Sasuke comienza a moverse .

— Es cortés y cambia de color como si fuera un camaleón. Siempre está atenta a lo que digo y no hace contacto visual por más de dos segundos. — Inoichi asiente — Su tono de voz es muy bajo y me tengo que concentrar mucho para entenderle... siempre sonríe.

— ¿Conoces el significado de una sonrisa?

— ¿Acaso lo tienen?

— Sí. Todo tiene su significado, Sasuke.

— Alguien me dijo que no sonríe como antes. Un conocido de ella me contó que lloraba; parece que tuvo una mala relación en el pasado y hasta ahora no lo ha superado.

— Los sentimientos son muy fuertes, joven Sasuke. Llegan a lastimar hasta a la persona más feliz del mundo.

— ¿Y? — como detestaba la forma, casi metafórica, con la que hablan los médicos de su tipo.

— Algunas creencias populares, no comprobadas científicamente, aseguran que, cuando una persona ama a otra con sentimientos muy fuertes, estos puedes enraizarse o mezclarse con las células de tu cuerpo.

— Si me va a relatar sobre rumores de pueblos antiguos me voy. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

— ¿Sabes lo que es, o de qué trata, la terapia de hipnosis? — el pelinegro mueve su cabeza de arriba a abajo — Quiero que des tu consentimiento para hacer una sesión.

— ¿Ahora? — el médico afirma — ¿Para qué?

— Estoy haciendo una investigación sobre los sentimientos y su influencia en nuestro organismo.

— En otras palabras, me quiere de conejillo de indias.

— Suena raro si lo planteas de esa manera, pero sí. — la medicina y el estudio de la mente no era lo suyo; sin embargo no era un idiota. Al igual que Itachi, Sasuke, era perspicaz y astuto para medir su entorno, así como todo aquello que lo involucrara directa o indirectamente.

— Esto tiene que ver con mi trasplante. ¿No?

— Si accedes a la sesión, seguro aclararás muchas dudas. Entre ellas está el chico de nombre Naruto.

Creyendo haber caído muy bajo, Sasuke, firmó un papel de seción con opción a video para evidencia del estudio.

— Relájate y respira profundo. — moviéndo un péndulo de cobre con una simple forma romboidea, el Uchiha estaba cayendo en el mundo del sueño, en vez de quedarse en trance. Inoichi comenzó a hablar de forma pausada y calmada, a tono con los movimientos del instrumento frente al joven.

— Tu mente llegará hasta el punto más oculto de tu memoria. Una vez allí, abrirás la puerta y darás un paso dentro para encontrar la respuesta de tus extraños sentimientos... Llega hasta las células que han sido implantadas y descubre la verdad... Busca las memorias de Naruto, tú donante...

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **• /**

— ¡Por fin la veré-dattebayo! — un chico de cabellera rubia salía de su casa con una maleta de viaje y su pasaporte en la mano derecha. Los grandes ojos azules desprendían un brillo propio en pleno día soleado. Al parecer era otoño, ya que cubrió su cuello con una bufanda roja.

 _( ¿Ese es Naruto? )_

Sasuke ya no se encontraba dentro del cuerpo; era un espectador de lo que rodeaba al chico de gran estatura. El muchacho levanta la mano para llamar a un taxi, al que sube con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar. Toma asiento junto al chofer.

— ¿Dónde va, joven?

— Al aeropuerto, por favor.

— Se ve muy alegre. — Naruto deja de mirar por la ventana para prestar atención al conductor — ¿Vacaciones?

— No. ¡Me reuniré con mi prometida-ttebayo! No la veo desde hace un año y hoy la visitaré. — exclama con una sonrisa que parece comercial de pasta dental.

— Me alegro por usted, joven.

— Gracias, viejo.

Llegan a una intersección de cuatro carriles y el semáforo marca luz roja; el taxista se detiene.

— Debe amarla mucho.

— No sabes cuanto, viejo. Ella es... pues... es mi vida. No me imagino un futuro sin ella a mi lado.

— Debió ser difícil conquistar a una chica tan especial.

— ¡Qué va! Si no es por un amigo de nosotros, jamás me abría percatado de sus sentimientos. Ahora que la conozco, yo... — pausó un segundo para mirar el día soleado con tranquilidad y esperanza — Se llama Hinata.

— En días como estos debes tenerla presente a cada segundo.

— No tienes idea de cuanto.

La luz se torna verde y el vehículo se pone en marcha con lentitud...

.

.

.

.

.

 _La vida guarda muchas sorpresas y no siempre son buenas._

.

.

.

.

.

Un camión, cargado de varios automóviles lujosos, avanza a velocidad y no se detiene al encender la luz roja de su carril. El chofer del trailer no estaba borracho, tenía una esposa y gemelos de tres años, ese era su último encargo y luego regresaría a casa para cenar. El conductor del taxi era divorciado y siempre visitaba a su hijo de 16 años los fines de semana; al día siguiente irían a un partido de fútbol. Los frenos fallaron sin una mínima pizca de funcionamiento dando como resultado el derrape por la brusca girada del volante hacia el lado derecho.

El impacto fue mortal.

La ambulancia no tardó más de dos minutos y sólo llegó para recoger tres cadáveres y un par de heridos.

Sasuke se acercó al auto hecho pedazos. Naruto fue el último en ser sacado de la escena y uno de los paramédicos revisó su billetera para leer la credencial de indentificación y otro papel: "Donador" y entonces pasó. Su pecho comenzó a doler como aquella vez.

 _( ¿¡Pe-pero q-q-qué...!? )_

La respiración se hizo corta y rápida haciendo que caiga de rodillas en el asfalto sin acceso a ayuda; era una simple alucinación. Lleva su mano al pecho y cierra sus ojos por un segundo... ¡le costaba respirar!

Entonces se encuentra en la universidad, había un gran número de personas rodeándolo y escuchaba leves voces pidiendo una ambulancia, otras dando espacio para respirar. Cae inconsciente.

Sasuke es ingresado de emergencia y Tsunade pide la ficha de control.

— Es el muchacho con fallo en el miocardio. — Shizune explica — Tengo entendido que llegó un donador hace unos minutos.

— Preparen el quirófano de inmediato. — el cuerpo del Uchiha tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero era capaz de ver su entorno desde su propio cuerpo. _( ¡Itachi! )_ Exclama al ver a su hermano con un rostro de pesadez y angustia.

Una vez dentro de ese cuarto blanco y frío, ya con los cables y máquinas, sondas y demás artefactos médicos conectaros al Uchiha para monitorear su estado, llega un enfermero con un congelador y lo deposita sobre una de las mesas y a las manos de Shizune llegan los papeles de la nueva vida.

— _Uzumaki Naruto: accidente de tránsito_. — lee en voz alta para que los demás escuchen.

— ¿Edad? — pregunta Tsunade.

— Dentro de poco cumpliría los 20. — la enfermera de cabello corto oscuro suaviza su mirada — Apenas comenzaba su vida... y ahora le dará la oportunidad a este joven. — expresa sin sonar sentimental. Eran palabras para su querida amiga, que había perdido a un ser especial en las mismas circunstancias.

— Basta Shizune. Prepara el sitio para la incisión y revisar los signos vitales... — continuó dando instrucciones a cada uno de los médico que allí estaban. Cuando el frío metal toco su pecho, el moreno abre sus ojos asustado y con las pupilas dilatadas.

 **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **• /**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Estaba en el parque como siempre, cuando quería meditar bien lo sucedido en un día atareado. Era extraño todo y para colmo, el día estaba soleado con brisa calmada. ¿Cómo concentrarse?

— Uchiha-san. — voltea y nota su presencia, el viento fresco de verano le permitió oler su cabello y su corazón volvió a palpitar descontroladamente — ¿Cómo le ha-?

— Creí que me llamarías Sasuke.

— Cierto... — miró hacia un costado y tomó un poco de aire; el azabache seguía en la banca — ¿Cómo ha estado tu... tu semana, Sasuke...kun? — no le respondió. No porque no quisiera, era que no sabía cómo. — Si... si estás ocupado puedo...

El moreno se hace a un costado del asiento dándole a entender, en el silencio, que estuviera a su lado. Ella accede.

— ¿Crees que los sentimientos de otros pueden pasarse?

No le gustaban los rodeos o metáforas, no era sarcástico y detestaba que los demás no fueran directos, pero no sabía si lo que vio en un sueño era cierto o no. ¿Y si realmente pasó así?

La lastimaría...

— E-eso creo... — respondió sin dudarlo, aunque no dejó su timidez. Él la miró de perfil. — Hace mucho tiempo hablé con alguien sobre eso... — su mirada melancólica le aseguró que ella estaba recordando a ese tal Naruto; aunque no estaba seguro del todo — Él me dijo que una emoción muy fuerte puede llegar a formar parte de tu existencia. — sus palabras eran tan dulces que le molestó por un momento.

— Aún lo amas mucho, se nota en tu mirada. — y de alguna forma le dolía pensar eso; no en su corazón... sino algo más profundo.

— Yo... yo no sabía que era tan obvia en... en ese entonces. — mueve sus dedos en forma de jugueteo — Aún le guardo un gran afecto... fue difícil... ¿sabes, Sasuke-kun? — volteo totalmente su cara para estar pendiente — Me sentía tan... tan culpable...

— Que falleciera no fue tu culpa. — no debía mencionar ciertas cosas; temía que ella comprendiera de otra forma o en el peor caso, que ella se alejase... para siempre.

— Gracias a nii-san y Toneri-kun lo he superado.

— La persona más importante para mí, antes que mi hermano, era mi madre. Cuando ella nos dejó eso me destrozó e Itachi tuvo que cuidar de mí. No le hacía las cosas fáciles, pero ahora soy capaz de seguir adelante.

— Si. Es tiempo que continúe mi camino... — miró a Sasuke con confianza y una sonrisa alegre. Cuando ese paliducho de cabello cano le dijo que sonreía diferente, él no lo notaba. Cuando Hinata sonreía para Sasuke, nunca encontraba un atisbo de tristeza. — _Naruto hubiera querido que así fuera..._ — susurró mirando las nubes. Sasuke abrió un poco sus párpados. No había duda alguna que él poseía sus sentimientos.

En tal caso, si dentro del pecho latía el corazón de ese Naruto, todo lo que ha sentido por ella no es real; no para él. Entonces... ¿Por qué su mente sigue queriendo verla? Seguramente el corazón dentro de su pecho lo está influenciando.

 _(Aquí termina todo.)_

Sasuke no quería tener a otra torpe fan que se le insinuara como en la universidad, o chicas que llegaban a la tienda para gastar su dinero en artículos que ya tenían sólo para hablar con él. Ella no era así. El Uchiha se dio cuenta que ella no era como las demás, no lo buscaba ni le coqueteaba... Hinata era una jovencita dulce y tímida que mantenía el recuerdo vívido de su difunto prometido, ya no tenía motivos para buscarla o esperar encontrarla en la librería o el parque, pues ha descubierto el suceso de su extraña taquicardia. Ella parecía tener una relación firme con ese paliducho de sonrisa estúpida que le reclamo por cosas que no eran lo que parecían; Sasuke no era uno de esos que se fijaría en mujeres casadas, comprometidas o con relación. Cuando tuviera novia, pensaba él, no le gustaría que otro la estuviese cortejando, pero sí le agradó pensar por unos segundos, tener a una chica como ella a su lado... toda su vida.

— Lo siento... — expresa ella sin mirarlo y se sorprende.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es que... te estoy contando cosas que, pues... Tú estás con tus propios problemas y yo... yo te hablo de los míos...

— ¿Quieres un refresco?

— ¿eh?

— Hace calor y ya que no estamos haciendo nada. _( ¿Qué hago? Se supone que debes alejarte, Sasuke. )_ — ella asiente y se levantan de la banca rumbo a una tienda cercana. Él pide una gaseosa de limón y ella un jugo de frambuesas.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun. — seguía ese palpitar dentro. ¡Quería que terminara de una buena vez! Uchiha Sasuke no se había enamorado de Hyuga Hinata y no iba a suceder... ella estaba con el canoso.

— No tienes por qué. — caminaron por el parque, uno junto al otro. Sasuke no sabía dónde lo dirigían sus pasos, hasta que ella lo saca de su mirada vacía y pensamientos contraproducentes.

— Nuestros encuentros han sido extraños... — la mira con curiosidad — ... y has tenido un... un comportamiento raro en la mayoría de ellos... — miró hacia un costado antes de que ella note sus ojos posados en su perfil — Debo decir que... pues... hoy ha sido un día tranquilo. — se detienen frente a la entrada sur del parque y se miran — No hicimos nada entretenido, pero... hace mucho que no pasaba un lindo día. Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

Ella continúa su andar pasivo después de ofrecerle esa sonrisa que no reflejaba tristeza; él no deja de mirarla hasta que dobla la esquina.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

— Hola.

— ¿Tú otra vez?

— Vaya.. ¿Acaso no me puedes saludar y ya? Podríamos ser buenos amigos.

— ¡Bah! — Sasuke continúa parado frente al mostrador de la tienda. — ¿Ahora qué?

— Vine a comprar unos auriculares para mi pareja. — su corazón brincó al oír eso.

— ¿Acaso no le sirvieron los que compraste?

— ¿De qué hablas, Sasuke-san?

— El otro día compraste unos para ella. No me trates como un idiota. — Toneri mira el tumbado del sitio y sus párpados se abren.

— ¡Ah! Te refieres a los que tenían diseño de copos... — levanta una ceja, el peliblanco tenía una idea de a dónde iba el asunto — Esos eran para Hinata-san.

— ¿Hay alguna diferencia?

— Tu crees que ella y yo... — mirándolo con asombro, echa a reír con énfasis — ¡Siempre creen lo mismo... Nunca deja de ser gracioso!

— ¡Yo no soy tu payaso! Lárgate, que no voy a soportar tus estupideces.

— ¡Vamos! — habla, aún divertido por las palabras del Uchiha — ¿En serio lo crees?

No estaba de humor para soportar el cinismo y fortuna de tener a esa chica como su novia; prometida seguramente. Han pasado más de 15 días desde que charló con Hinata. Todo le ha ido mal. No quiere ver lo positivo... Pasa molesto y se desquita con todos. Yugo se lo hizo saber ayer, pero era una plática inútil. Sasuke seguía visitando el parque; pasaba por la librería en horas de almuerzo y cuando se iba a casa; confundió a una chica en la plaza; su corazón ya no estaba calmado... Desde que decidió no buscarla o hablarle, los latidos de Naruto no han cesado y eso le quita el sueño.

— Hinata-san y yo somos buenos amigos. — palabras serenas y sin un dejo de burla llegaron a oídos del moreno, que voltea con precaución — Ella es mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de infantes. Siempre la he visto como una hermanita. ¿Ahora ya no me tienes rencor?

— ¡Hmp!

— Es mi familia, tanto ella como yo, nunca hemos sentido algo más allá que una gran amor fraternal. Incluso la ayudé con un chico.

— _Naruto._ — pensamiento que se manifestó en un murmullo que llegó a los oído de él.

— ¿Lo conoces?

— No.

— ¿Ella te lo di-?

— Olvídalo.

— Como gustes... — mirándolo fijamente.

Luego de la transacción, Toneri estaba dispuesto a irse, pero algo lo detiene, suspira con pesadez y susurra sin que llegue a escuchar el azabache — _Debo hacerlo... otra vez._ — voltea.

— Mañana a las 10 de la mañana en el aeropuerto.

— ¿Qué? — no le estaba prestando atención; atendía a otro cliente.

— No estoy seguro de lo que ella siente, pero tú sí estas enamorado de ella.

— Déjate de pen-

— Mañana, aeropuerto, diez de la mañana... — camina hacia la entrada — Se irá por un periodo indefinido, Sasuke-san. Las mujeres no saben cuando son amadas, es nuestro trabajo demostrarlo. — abandona el local dejando a la mayoría de personas con la mirada en el Uchiha. Salió por la puerta trasera para evitar las caras de picardía, tristeza y asombro.

 _( Ella no está con ese imbécil... )_

Lleva sus manos al cabello y lo tira hacia atrás con ansiedad caminando de un lado a otro en paso lento.

 _( No. Esto que siento no es mío, es culpa de Naruto. ¡Maldito seas, dobe! )_

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Toda la noche revolviendo las sábanas, bebiendo tasas de leche y tomando una ducha caliente para conciliar el sueño. Inútil tarea la que buscaba para olvidar la información que su cerebro recibió de parte de Toneri el día anterior.

— ¿Me contarás lo que te sucede? — Itachi iba rumbo a la cocina, por su desayuno, cuando la puerta entreabierta y un sonido de desasosiego lo lleva a espiar a su hermano por unos segundos. Decide ayudar y aconsejar... si Sasuke se lo permite, claro; aunque Itachi siempre consigue que su hermanito hable.

— No es algo que te importe.

— Me importa porque te involucra, Sasuke.

— Nadie puede ayudarme en esto.

— Sin duda es una chica la que te quita el dormir.

— No es lo que crees.

— Eso se llama amor, hermanito.

— Son cosas del corazón. — Itachi levantó ambas cejas — Hablo del trasplante, no es metáfora.

— Ya... — volvió a bajar las cejas.

— Me enteré que el donante iba a casarse con Hinata. — el Uchiha mayor levantó una ceja.

— Interesante.

— Si vas a analizarme como uno de tus experimentos sociales, de una vez deja la habitación. — no le hace caso y se sienta al filo de la cama.

— Lo que me quieres decir es que... ¿todo lo que crees que era amor de tu parte, en realidad es un sentimiento oculto en las células del corazón que te proporcionó una segunda vida? — detestaba y admiraba la capacidad analítica de su hermano — La mente y el corazón, la razón y los sentimientos son poderosos contrincantes, Sasuke, pero es cuestión de nosotros mantener el equilibrio. Muchas veces necesitamos un poco de ayuda para darnos cuenta.

— El amor no nace así.

— Para mí el amor es una semilla sembrada sin que te des cuenta. Alguien nota la planta cuando ya tiene un tamaño considerable y te lo da a conocer. Es decisión tuya si lo talas o no.

— Pero seguirá allí.

— Sí. Por eso depende de lo que haga tu jardinero. — maldecía sus metáforas en la cabeza e Itachi lo notó. — Lo que quiero decir es: el corazón permite que el amor llegue a tu vida, pero es la mente que te dice si lo cultivas o lo dejas morir. — se levanta del colchón y las palabras de Sasuke lo detienen en la puerta.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Faltan diez para las nueve.

Mira el suelo de la habitación de un lado al otro con impaciencia, sus ideas luchaban contra las palabras de su hermano... una parte debe ganar. _( ¡Lo haré! )_

Salta de la cama y se pone una camisa, se coloca los zapatos con rapidez y toma la billetera; los pantalones de mezclilla no se los había cambiado cuando llegó a casa anoche. Itachi ve la desesperación de su hermano y sonríe de lado. Sasuke abre la puerta principal y un taxi estaba en la entrada.

— Gracias, nii-san.

Sube al auto con el cabello hecho un alboroto y sin desayunar.

— Al aeropuerto. — sin llegar a se multado, el taxi iba lo más rápido que le daban las leyes de tránsito. _( ¡Maldita sea! )_ ¿Acaso podía ser peor? El tráfico en las cercanías era agobiante, no tenía tiempo. ¡El reloj estaba en contra! Abre la puerta y se baja, dejando una buena cantidad de dinero al conductor y continúa el trayecto a pie. _( ¡No te vayas! )_ Entra al edificio y se acerca a recepción agitado por las treinta cuadras que tuvo que correr.

— ¡¿El vuelo de las diez de la mañana?!

— Indique el destino o la aerolínea.

Su boca quedó muda. No podía estar más alterado y su corazón no le daba las cosas fáciles. ¡El idiota de Toneri no le dijo el vuelo! Corrió por todo el aeropuerto, preguntaba en cada punto y a cada guardia dando la descripción de ella, del imbécil paliducho o el idiota sobre-protector de Neji.

La alarma del lugar, anunciada con una melodía dulce y lenta del reloj principal, detuvo la búsqueda frente a la entrada principal. Recorrió cada centímetro del sitio, llevó sus ojos al reloj que marcaba el medio día.

Su respiración estaba muy forzada.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — pregunta un policía al notar la reacción. Sasuke iba a responder, pero el mundo se movió bruscamente y se sostuvo de un anuncio cercano — Necesitamos una ambulancia en la sección 1, planta baja. Entrada principal.

Su pecho comenzó a oprimirse y los latidos cesaron con brusquedad. Cae al suelo.

— ¡Joven! ¡¿Me escucha?! ¡Joven!

Alguien pasaba por allí y vio la multitud de personas; la curiosidad hace presa a la mayoría.

— Denle espacio. ¡Espacio! — llegan los camilleros.

— ¿¡Sasuke-san!?

El Uchiha miraba el vació y su corazón latía cada vez menos... _( Hinata... )_ Toneri se abre paso entre la multitud y pregunta por él.

— ¡Somos amigos! — expresa para subir a la ambulancia. Entre el ajetreo de los para-médicos y la sirena, el peliblanco escucha susurrar al moreno con mucho pesar y poco aliento.

— No me... dejes... Hinata...

— ¡Desfibrilador!

— Sasuke-san... resiste. No te des por vencido. — la preocupación en su rostro se hizo presente y la conciencia de Sasuke se desvaneció... junto a los latidos de su adolorido corazón.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **• /**

— ¿Oe? — una voz se escucha en la lejanía — ¡Oe! — parece que alguien se acerca corriendo, sus pasos parecen desesperados — ¡OE! ¡DESPIERTA-TTEBAYO! — una cachetada que le enrojeció la mejilla y le obligó a abrir sus ojos por el dolor. — ¡Maldición! — exclama aliviado con una enorme suspiro de tranquilidad — ¡Creí que estabas muerto, teme!

— ¿Por qué me golpeaste, tarado? — mira su entorno con asombro sin mostrarlo en el rostro — ¿Dónde estamos?

— No sé. Te desperté para que me lo digas. — se acuclilla y deja caer su peso en el suelo, cruzando sus brazos y piernas en aquel inmenso páramo cubierto de césped y brisa suave. — Llevo aquí unos meses.

— ¿Naruto?

— ¿Me conoces? — ladea su cabeza con ojos como rayitas oblicuas. Sasuke se levanta con sus ojos cubiertos por una densa sombra, toma por el cuello de la camisa al rubio y le da un golpe directo en la nariz. — ¡¿QUÉ MIER-?!

— Gracias, dobe.

— ¿EH? — mientras se soba la nariz, que se encuentra roja y adolorida, Sasuke toma asiento frente al rubio. — Me agradeces... ¿qué? — luego de observarlo con detenimiento y analizar el tono de voz, Naruto abre sus párpados hasta que sus ojos son dos platos blancos. — ¡¿Sasuke?!

El moreno asiente con lentitud. Naruto se levanta con una velocidad impresionante y abraza al azabache, quien lo empuja y golpea en el estómago; recrimina su actitud tan desvergonzada.

— Eres un zoquete, desgraciado, egocéntrico...

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso, dobe? — manifiesta con un tic en la ceja y varias venas brotadas.

— ¡Eres un completo imbécil-ttebayo! — una pausa que por poco deja el ojo morado al ojiazul — Pero eres el indicado para Hinata-chan. — una sonrisa muestra la cara del chico y Sasuke se asombra lo suficiente para darlo a notar.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Conoces lo complicado de amar, teme. — vuelve a tomar asiento y el moreno lo secunda — Desperté cuando su perfume llegó a tu olfato. Desde entonces quiero verla. — expresa con melancolía.

— En este sitio no puedes.

— No. Aunque sí logro percibir su perfume y deleitarme con su bella y melodiosa voz. — dice con un ligero tinte rojo en sus cachetes y eso le provocó un pequeño arranque de adrenalina al ojinegro. — Me tomé el atrevimiento de revisar tus recuerdos y comprendí por qué desperté dentro de ti.

— Es obvio... tengo tu cora-

— ¡NO! — mira al azabache con infinita seriedad — Estoy aquí para que la veas como yo la veía... como la sigo viendo. Así que te obligué a hacer todas esas cosas.

— Maldito... — murmura entre dientes y su rostro estaba cubierto de un manto negro — ¿Acaso no sabes que si una chica es besada por un desconocido va a-?

— ¡Oh! No quería que la besaras, teme. Es que confundí las acciones... — ríe con incomodidad — sólo buscaba que la abrazaras... jejeje...

— Usuratonkashi. — el rubio arrugó las cejas.

— De alguna forma influyo en tus acciones y decidí tomar ventaja. — al azabache le salían maldiciones a voz baja — Mira, teme, ella es tan especial como no tienes idea; no quiero que esté sola toda su vida... ¿comprendes? — el odio y las malas palabras se fueron con rapidez. Naruto mira el cielo claro y cierra los ojos para que los rayos del sol lo tocaran con delicadeza; recordando la suave piel de ella. — Soy... — abre los ojos y mira al moreno — ERA huérfano desde bebé. Nadie me tendía la mano y aún así logré salir adelante en mis estudios. El amor era algo que creí, jamás se daría en mi vida, hasta que la noté O mejor dicho, hasta que Toneri me lo dijo... — una sonrisa que demostraba en Naruto un sinnúmero de recuerdos al decirlo — Ella me quería, ¡me amaba!, desde que estábamos en primero de colegio.

Sasuke no comprendía si Naruto había nacido idiota o el amor lo volvió así.

— Por esa razón te la encargo... Hice todo lo que tenía al alcance, el resto depende de ti. ¡Suerte-dattebayo!


	5. Capítulo 4

**— Por esa razón te la encargo... Hice todo lo que tenía al alcance, el resto depende de ti. ¡Suerte-dattebayo!**

Naruto se levantó y tocó el pecho del moreno con su dedo índice, dibujando una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡Hey! ¡Me dolió! — una corriente recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke y el rubio se burló. El Uchiha le lanzó una mirada de odio puro y Naruto volvió a tocar la parte superior izquierda de su pecho con el mismo dedo. Sasuke se quejó.

— Ella estuvo enamorada de un idiota como yo por muchos años, hasta que me quitaron la venda de los ojos... es momento que alguien esté detrás de ella y la enamore. Te parece justo... ¿verdad, teme? — mirando al azabache con una sonrisa zorruna — ¡Para mí lo es! — el ojiazul volvió a tocar el pecho del moreno con la palma completa. Tan fuerte golpeó la corriente en su corazón que cerró los ojos y llevó sus manos al pecho. Lo último que escuchó de Naruto fue: — Ya no hay marcha atrás, Sasuke. Tú estás enamorado de ella y te lo demostraré. ¡Nunca la hagas llorar o regresaré para hacerte sufrir-dattebayo!

Al abrir los ojos percibe un tono rojizo por las ventanas de la ambulancia; el leve sonido de la sirena que, poco a poco, tomaba intensidad y el rostro aliviado de Toneri; quien se recuesta en las paredes del vehículo liberando ese pesar.

 **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **•** **/** **• /** **• /** **• /**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

— ¡No lo comprendo! — la doctora de gran delantera revisa una y otra vez la ficha médica del Uchiha — Los exámenes me indican un fallo que hace unas semanas no estaba allí. — en sus ojos se notaba la frustración médica.

— Tranquila, Tsunade-sama. — Shizune intentaba calmarla, pero no se acercaba a ella; Sakura entra a la habitación junto a Itachi.

— _Sasuke-kun._ — murmura al viento cuando nota la expresión perdida en los ojos pétreos del joven que observaban el goteo mecánico del suero; tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno y una máquina mantenía el control de sus latidos.

— Deberás realizarte otro trasplante. — mira al joven directo a los ojos. Tsunade se notaba molesta por ese inesperado problema, pero Sasuke parecía no querer escucharla. Su hermano lo mira; conoce a la perfección aquello que cruzaba su mente y lo mantenía despierto. Itachi sabía que Sasuke no estaba angustiado o si quiera sorprendido por los resultados de la nueva resonancia... en lo único que pensaba era en ella.

— ¿La espera por un donante será mayor a esta?

— No, Itachi-san. — la morena de cabellera corta mira al Uchiha mayor.

— Supongo que el costo será igual.

— No. — manifiesta la rubia — Este es un caso médico nuevo. Estoy dispuesta a realizar un estudio significativo de todo el órgano y por ello la nueva operación correrá por cuenta del Departamento de Investigación del Hospital Konoha... — Itachi se veía un poco más calmado, pues no tenían el dinero suficiente para costear la nueva operación de su hermanito; la suya por poco y los deja en la ruina. La puerta se abre con tal delicadeza que sólo la persona más cercana a la entrada saluda con voz baja.

— Toneri-san. Hola.

— Hola, Sakura-san. ¿Es un mal momento?

— No lo sé... — mira al peliblanco por unos segundos para luego dirigir sus jades a la silueta del azabache. Tsunade continuaba hablando.

— ...su pasaje corre por cuenta del hospital. Si deseas acompañarlo necesitarás costearlo por tu cuenta, Itachi.

— Entiendo.

— Buenas tardes. — Otsutsuki saluda con cortesía a todos. El moreno menor lleva sus ojos al paliducho. Sasuke quería sacarse la mascarilla, acercarse al muchacho y preguntar el paradero de ella. ¡Maldita sea con esa vieja de pechugas grandes! Ese era el quinto día en terapia intensiva.

Cuando su corazón volvió a latir, luego de tres gigantescos y largos minutos para los para-médicos y Toneri, Sasuke quiso sentarse y golpear al peliblanco por tremenda falta de información; tuvieron que sedarlo hasta completar el traslado. Una vez en la habitación en espera de Itachi, que había sido alertado por Otsutsuki, Sasuke se bajó de la camilla dispuesto a ir tras eso tan preciado que, según su leve encuentro con un fantasma estúpido, le había sido encomendado; aunque, la realidad en la cabeza del Uchiha era distinta. El azabache no comprendía lo grave de su situación y como persistía en abandonar el hospital, la doctora ordenó a las enfermeras, mantener bajo observación al muchacho y sedarlo levemente para que evitar agravar su condición.

— Sólo pueden estar los familiares. La hora de visitas concluyó hace quince minutos. — dijo Shizune. El peliblanco realizó una reverencia leve dispuesto a dejar la habitación.

— Espera. — lo detiene el Uchiha — Necesitamos hablar. — Itachi abandona la alcoba y platican en el pasillo. Sasuke, con una mirada infantil que comunicaba sus pensamientos, le dijo a Itachi que averiguara todo lo que pueda.

— Es acerca de Hinata-san... ¿verdad?

— Si. El paradero es algo que Sasuke necesita saber.

— Ella se encuentra en Francia; el lugar exacto no quiso decirlo. Aún desconozco porqué lo ocultó. — sus celestes ojos no mentían; Itachi sabía distinguir eso en la mirada.

— ¿Cuándo regresará?

— Lamento decir que tampoco lo sé.

— Para ser amigos cercanos... ella oculta muchas cosas. ¿no lo crees?

— Neji y yo no quisimos presionarla. Aún, ahora, le es difícil hablar el tema de su ex prometido.

— Pero le dijiste a mi hermano que se iba a ir.

— Es más una promesa de protección. — Itachi entrecerró los ojos un poco y Toneri liberó un pequeño suspiro — Yo le prometí que la ayudaría a pasar el resto de su vida con el chico que la amara profundamente. Le hablé a Naruto sobre ella y terminaron comprometidos; luego pasó el accidente y quedó destrozada...

— Te sientes culpable.

— En realidad no. Si no la hubiera ayudado no habría disfrutado esos tres años junto a él. Es solo que es mi hermanita y me duele mucho verla así. Entonces aparece tu hermano y la mira de la misma manera en la que ella veía a Naruto... es la misma mirada que Naruto le daba a ella todos los días.

— ¿No te has puesto a pensar que quien necesita saber el amor del otro es Hinata y no Sasuke? Debiste decírselo a ella.

— Una mujer no debe estar tras el amor, el amor debe estar detrás de ella. Luego de perderle... intentó suicidarse. — el moreno abre ambos ojos — Yo sé que Sasuke-san la quiere, no preguntes cómo lo sé... es como un corazonada. — la puerta de la habitación se abre y Sakura le pide al Uchiha que ingrese.

— Intentaré contactarla, pero no prometo nada.

— Gracias. — el ojiceleste cierra los ojos en aceptación del agradecimiento y se retira del lugar.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Han pasado dos meses desde el fallo cardíaco que sufrió en el aeropuerto.

— ¿Habla sobre mí?

— No. — el peliblanco mira hacia un costado con algo de vergüenza — Ella... ella no te menciona en las cartas. — Sasuke miró por la ventana.

— Vete, quiero estar solo.

— No te vayas a dar por vencido, Sasuke-san. Estoy seguro que regresará el día que menos lo esperes. — deja la habitación con una sonrisa; a los pocos minutos entra Sakura.

— ¿Algún cambio, Sasuke-kun?

— Si lo tuviera no estaría aquí. — expresa sin mirarla.

— Claro... esa pregunta fue torpe de mi parte.

— Sí. — Itachi entra.

— Los dejaré solos. — manifiesta sin mirar a ninguno a los ojos. Deposita la bandeja de la merienda en la mesita, hace una reverencia al Uchiha mayor y abandona la alcoba sin emitir sonido alguno.

— Tratarla de esa manera no hará que te recuperes más rápido, Sasuke.

— ¿Eso a ti qué te importa? Tú no estarás bajo observación por diez meses. No me vengas con tus sermones, hermano, que no estoy de humor para soportarte.

— No vengo a sermonear.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Debe haber una excusa para visitar a mi tonto hermano menor? — sonríe con ligereza y Sasuke bufa sin darle importancia. Itachi se pone serio — ¿Te sientes diferente?

— Es igual. No me molesta ni me duele.

— Yo no me refería a ese sentir... — toma asiento junto a la camilla y su hermanito lo mira pensativo; Itachi levanta una ceja. Sasuke suspira.

— No. Ya no es igual.

— ¿Qué crees que cambió?

— Todo cambió.

— Pero sigues pensando en ella. — Sasuke no le responde — Vine a contarte sobre mi nuevo empleo. — cambia de tema al notar el pesar en el aura de su familiar.

— ¿Te aceptaron de regreso?

— Casi. En realidad ya no puedo formar parte del escuadrón activo, pero me otorgaron una oficina.

— Eres una secretaria. Debiste decirlo desde el inicio. — una sonrisa ladina y burlona se dibuja en su cara. La alarma del hospital indica el final de horas de visita y el moreno mayor se levanta de la silla. Deja unos artículos de limpieza en la mesa de noche y estando en la puerta exclama...

— Puede que sea una secretaria, como tú dices. Pero yo no hablo dormido sobre las cosas que quisiera hacer cuando vea a Hinata-san... — Sasuke abre sus parpados con lentitud — Y no. No soy el único que te ha escuchado en estos días, tonto hermano menor.

Itachi deja la habitación con una sonrisa de ganador mientras escuchaba los quejidos de Sasuke dentro del cuarto.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

— Uchiha — Sasuke mira a Madara con indiferencia, pero dentro de sí lo maldecía una y otra vez hasta cansarse — El proyecto no se terminará solo.

— Sólo necesito los documentos de patentes y está listo para la producción nacional.

— ¿Y qué esperas? ¿Acaso llegarán bailando hasta tu escritorio? — el teléfono del moreno suena y deja la oficina del jefe para contestar.

— _¿Sasuke?_

— ¿Qué pasa?

— _Las patentes llegaron; las tengo en recepción._ — nadie iría a dejarle el encargo al nuevo de la compañía y le tocaba esforzarse el doble para demostrar que obtuvo el puesto por mérito propio, no porque Itachi conozca a un tal Orochimaru que, extrañamente, era el Jefe de Recursos Humanos.

En realidad, estuvo a punto de renunciar cuando ese sujeto le guiñó un ojo en la sala de reuniones. Por muy buena paga y horario, no se quedaría dentro de un ambiente laboral donde un loco lo acosara. Vaya que tenía suerte, eso pensó, cuando al sujeto de piel azulada y cabellera larga lo trasladaron a otra sucursal, un mes después.

Pasaron varios años desde que ese tipo fue trasladado. Hace unos cuatro meses su suerte se fue a pique, cuando contrataron a su actual acosadora; una chiquilla de cabellera roja. Su nombre es Karin y busca cualquier excusa para que la vaya a ver en recepción. Quejarse le estaba prohibido, su jefe no era muy condescendiente con sus subordinados, pero le aseguraba ascender en la compañía con rapidez.

— Ya era hora, Sasuke. Tengo que ir a almorzar y tu llegas como si los zapatos fueran de cemento.

— ¡Tsk! — se acercó al sitio y cogió el sobre; ella toma su mano y la suelta velozmente.

— Ya que también es tu hora de almuerzo... p-podrías ve... venir conmigo... — sus mejillas se volvían coloradas en aquellos instantes donde le intentaba decir frases tiernas — ¡Pero no creas que pagaré lo que comas! ¡Tú eres el hombre y deberás pagar mi cuenta! — pero luego desaparecía ese tono de su rostro, acomodaba sus lentes y le ordenaba cualquier cosa.

— Yo me quedo. Invita a Suigetsu; él aceptará todo lo que le pidas. — la dejó con un leve tartamudeo y regresó a su oficina.

Para su suerte, él trabajaba directamente con el presidente de la empresa y no le iba nada mal. Madara lo trataba un poco menos severo ya que le recordaba a su hermano Izuna; quien se encontraba fuera del país. Sasuke sacaba ventaja sin que sea notorio para Madara o el resto de empleados.

Se queda a organizar la producción del nuevo video juego y para cuando termina es hora de salida. Toma su pertenencias y se va caminando al parque central; su trabajo se situaba a unos quince minutos a pie y, desde que trabaja allí no deja pasar ni un solo día sin visitar la pileta.

Pensar en ella le hacía sentir calor dentro de su pecho, pero esos latidos descontrolados ya no eran parte de su vida.

 _( Quizá ella... )_

Era mediados de primavera y el parque estaba cubierto de flores de cerezo. Las familias y parejas caminaban aquella relajada tarde de jueves.

 _( ¿Será momento de olvidar? )_

La última vez que la vio fue hace más de tres años...

 _( Tres años... cinco meses... doce días... )_

Ya era tiempo de abandonar la idea de que regresará. Ese día se daría por vencido... pero lo intentó... ¡Vaya que lo intentó! Su segundo trasplante fue un éxito, pero su recuperación fue mucho más lenta que la anterior. Casi diez meses para poder trotar sin riesgos y luego de ello, Itachi contrae anemia.

Sasuke debía trabajar para cubrir los gastos y, a penas, le alcanzaba para la comida y el pasaje del bus. Se graduó y aunque Toneri lo ayudaba para localizarla (Neji también, sólo porque Toneri lo obligaba) no daban con su paradero. No se preocupaban. Llegaba a casa de Neji una carta cada mes con la letra de ella indicando lo bien que la pasaba y las amistades que hacía.

Estaba frente a la fuente. Recordaba sus gestos... su rubor... su dulce voz... Algo era diferente. Cuando tenía en su cabeza la imagen de ella, ya no aparecía ese palpitar que lo hacía actuar sin control, obligando a su cuerpo a acercarse para sentir su piel... su calor que lo llenaba de felicidad.

 _— Si tan sólo me dieras una señal... No dudaría ni un instante en ir tras de ti._

Expresa aquellas palabras al aire. No había nadie, lo suficientemente, cerca como para escuchar. Entonces su celular suena; típico sonido que le indicaba un mensaje de texto. Una estúpida publicidad. Borró el mensaje, suspiró y salió del sitio; estaba deprimido.

Algo no estaba bien. ¿Acaso todo ese tiempo y distancia había mermado aquel sentimiento? ¿En serio todo aquello que sentía por ella desapareció luego de tanto tiempo sin verle? Estaba confundido y molesto. Estaba en espera de un amor que nunca se dio en ambas partes. Parecía una chiquilla enamorada de manera platónica.

Tomó un taxi y se fue a casa.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Otro día, otro yen. Hoy Sasuke fue felicitado por el presidente, y algunos de los empleados, por su éxito con el lanzamiento y la demanda que tuvo el video juego en tan solo dos meses. Como premio a su esfuerzo y empeño, tuvo un merecido aumento monetario y ese día le dieron libre el resto de la tarde.

Pasó por la fuente. ¿Por qué lo seguía haciendo? Ya había puesto la decisión en su cabeza de dejarla ir. Ya estaba harto de esperar y no saber ninguna noticia. No tenía nada de ella, solo las memorias de aquellas pocas veces donde se topaban por coincidencia. Volvió a suspirar.

 _( Sé feliz, Hinata. )_

Tomó un taxi rumbo a casa. Estaba extrañamente agotado ese día; sube a la parte trasera.

— ¡Joven! — esa voz... Esa voz le era familiar. Levanta la mirada y se topa con aquel extraño sujeto que le hizo pasar un momento incómodo con Hinata en su salida de disculpa. — ¡Sí que has cambiado, muchacho. — miró por la ventana esperando que su desinterés en entablar una conversación le hiciera cerrar la boca. — ¿Y la hermosa jovencita? Ya se casaron... ¿no es verdad?

— ¿Por qué no te callas? — palabras de hielo que salían de la boca del moreno.

— Oh... así que pasó. ¡Tranquilo, hombre!

— No me conoces y no quiero conocerte. Deja de hablar.

— Ella volverá, nunca lo dudes. — elevó una ceja ante ese comentario. — Eso que vi, tu aura... su aura, eran idénticas. Eso es amor verdadero.

— ¿Qué sabes tú del amor verdadero? ¿Cómo sabes que se fue y no que yo la dejé, o que ella me fue infiel? ¿O si llegamos a ser novios?

— Sé que se fue y no te dejó, porque no hablas mal de ella. Sé que tú no la dejaste o te fue infiel, porque sino no hablarías con pesar al mencionarla. Sé que... sé, que la amas, porque sino no me estarías escuchando. — Sasuke bufó y el resto del trayecto pasó en silencio.

El automóvil se detuvo en la esquina de la cuadra y cuando le pasó el dinero por la carrera, aquel hombre de chamarra verde y cejas pobladas con un extraño -y ridículo- corte de cabello le expresa.

— ¡La llama del amor es eterna! — se lo gritó, como para que se le quedara en la cabeza — No pierdas la voluntad que quema tus entrañas al pensar en ella. Yo se que te ama y te lo hará saber, tú confía. — dicho eso, tomó el dinero y partió en busca de otra carrera.

El Uchiha decide no prestar atención a las ridiculeces de un taxista que, además de usar un estilo tan horrible en apariencia, le aconsejaba como si lo conociera desde siempre. En la entrada de su casa, mete la llave y da un par de vueltas; oscuridad abrumadora. Una turbante sensación de ser observado y de la nada se prenden las luces de la sala.

— ¡SORPRESA!

Itachi, Sakura, Toneri... los distinguió con rapidez, apareciendo de atrás del sofá. Estaba Jugo y Kakashi, junto a Kakuzo. Shizune y Karin. Suigetsu.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

— ¿Acaso lo olvidaste, Sasuke-kun? — pregunta muy asombrada la pelirrosa.

— El estrés te sienta de maravilla, Sasuke. — se burla con sarcasmo el peliplata.

— Es tu cumpleaños, tonto hermanito.

— ¿Era necesario que vinieran?

Todos los que estaban en ese cuarto conocían muy bien la actitud del azabache; ni molestias en prestar atención a las frialdades de las que ya conocían.

— Tsunade te manda felicitaciones. — Sasuke reverencia levemente en aceptación del saludo.

— Diría que Neji-san te manda saludos, pero no sirve de nada que te mienta. — Sakura sonrió para sí misma y el moreno rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Toneri. Un par de cervezas y bocadillos para acompañar. Todos tenía cosas que hacer luego, pero se dieron el tiempo para visitar al Uchiha. Cada quien lo quería a su manera.

— Si crees que invitándome a su cumpleaños voy a ser más amable contigo, olvídalo, Suigetsu.

— No deberías hablarme así. Además ahora soy amigo de un superior de la compañía. — aclara el peliblanco de cabello lacio corto.

— ¿Así que te ascendieron?

— Fue un aumento salarial y salir temprano hoy, nada que no haya visto venir, Itachi.

— ¡Felicidades, Sasuke-kun! — expresa con una sonrisa y Otsutsuki se aproxima con una bebida en la mano.

— Ahora te ves más feliz, Sakura-san.

— Es que... ¡Mira! — levanta su mano donde enseña un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

— Ya era hora. Creí que nunca te lo diría. — el Uchiha mayor acota con serenidad.

— No me digas que ya lo sabías, Itachi-san.

— Yo lo interrogué.

— Eso es mentira. — Kakuzu se acerca con su rostro molesto — Konan ayudó a Sasori con el modelo y yo juzgué su valor. Tú te enteraste por el boca floja de Hidan. Itachi sonrió simpático ante la confesión del costo del anillo.

— ¿G-Gracias...? — Sakura sonreía incómoda. Echa un vistazo en los alrededores. — Y... ¿Y Sasuke?

— Dijo que quería aire fresco y salió de la casa cuando me mostraste el anillo.

— Oh... — mira hacia abajo por unos segundos para luego dirigir sus jades a Itachi. — Aún no conocen cuando... ya saben... ¿En realidad regresará? — Toneri ladea la cabeza y el hermano aclara.

— Él todavía la extraña; sólo podemos esperar.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y el sol de verano calentaba sin afectar la piel de las personas. Sasuke no era de parrandas. En realidad sí había olvidado que ese día era su cumpleaños; tantas cosas en mente lo mantuvieron enfocado en otro tema. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa, ducharse y dormir sin camisa con el acondicionador de aire en baja intensidad.

Su hermano tenía buenas intenciones, quería que su querido hermanito distrajera la mente del trabajo... o más bien, de la muchacha en sus memorias.

Sasuke caminó por el parque y tomó asiento bajo una banca donde un frondoso árbol le proporcionaba una exquisita sombra para relajarse. La reunión de amigos no le dio tiempo para cambiarse la ropa. Así que vestía una camisa blanca y la corbata azulada estaba con el nudo flojo. Recogió las mangas hasta los codos y despeinó un poco su cabellera negra y larga que, en el transcurso de estos tres años, dejó crecer un flequillo que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Su estatura era mayor y tenía un poco más de musculatura.

Una brisa vino de frente y revolvió su cabellera. Liberó un pesado suspiro y cerró los ojos imaginando que tenía un pastel delante de él. Itachi sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaban los dulces, pero existía aquella creencia de pedir un deseo al soplar las velas de un solo golpe y aunque sonaba como una tonta idea de niños... sopló al viento.

— ¿Qué haces? — abre los ojos con duda del tono de voz que llega a sus oídos.

— ¿Tú aquí? No creo que sea una coincidencia.

— Tienes razón, no lo es; te estaba buscando. — extiende la mano que sostenía un papel.

— ¿Y eso?

— Es para ti. Por mucho que no me agrades, ella te envió esta pequeña nota. No soy tan sobre-protector como para no respetar sus peticiones... ¿Sabes?

— ¿La leíste? — un brillo particular aparece en sus negros irises y toma el papel con seguridad.

— Uchihas... — bufa y sonríe de mala gana — Creen saberlo todo. Tu hermano es igual. — da media vuelta y se aleja con normalidad.

— ¡Oe, Neji! — el ojiperlo se detiene, pero no voltea. Levanta su mano izquierda en señal de: "no agradezcas". Era tan solo una hoja de tono celeste con estampados de globos en las esquinas; la desdobla y comienza a leer.

Hola, Sasuke-kun.

Espero que esta nota llegue a tus manos el 21 de julio. Quisiera  
que me disculparas por no haberte felicitado los años anteriores.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SASUKE-KUN! :3

No... no es que lo haya olvidado, es solo que justo me acordaba  
el 21 de julio. Me... me daba mucha pena llamarte el mismo día...  
Hace un par de semanas entré a un restaurante japones que  
acababan de inaugurar y el menú mencionaba "sopa de miso  
y té de canela"... Eso trajo a mi mente la salida que tuvimos aquella  
vez y entonces lo recordé. ¿Te acuerdas? Tú me contaste que el día  
de tu cumpleaños, Itachi-san sostenía el pastel y comenzó a cantar,  
despertaste asustado y le hiciste caer la torta... jejeje... encima de ti.

Cuídate mucho, Sasuke-kun.

Sentía ese calor dentro de su pecho. Imaginó su rostro ruborizado mientras escribía esa nota... ¿y los latidos? Ese arranque que daba su antiguo corazón no lo hacía el actual cuando pensaba en ella. ¿La seguía amando? El azabache elevó la mirada al cielo y lo analizó con cuidado... ¿Alguna vez él, Uchiha Sasuke... la amó?

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

El atardecer era más anaranjado de lo normal, entintaba las pocas nubes de colores dorados y cobrizos. Una parvada de aves surcó el cielo. Sus manos sostenían aquel pedazo de papel... aquella nota escrita con su propia mano. ¡Ella recordaba su cumpleaños! Pero decidió no pensar algo más allá de un compromiso de amistad, como los amigos que se estaban emborrachando en casa.

Cerró los ojos. Neji había interrumpido su deseo imaginario con un pastel imaginario, en un escenario imaginario. ¡Vaya que había tocado fondo al pensar todo eso!

 _( Desearía ver tu sonrisa una vez más. )_

Sus labios formaron una sutil "O" y expulsó todo el aire que tenía dentro de sus pulmones. Un viento provino desde su espalda y le pareció reconocer un aroma... Mantuvo cerrado sus párpados creyendo que si los abría se toparía con la realidad; una fría realidad.

Aquel viento volvió a estremecer su cabellera y, sin duda alguna, llegó a su olfato el dulce olor de lilas. Abrió los ojos de golpe, al mismo tiempo que giraba la espalda. Nada.

 _( Idiota... )_

Se acomodó en el asiento con notoria decepción; era tiempo de regresar. Se puso de pie y esa maldita brisa volvió a golpearlo por la espalda. El papel que le había entregado Neji se resbaló de sus manos. Por un instante dudó si ir o no tras la nota. Si mantenía ese vínculo era como si la amaba... ya no estaba seguro de eso. Entonces, esa brisa que le arrebató aquella carta, regresó la nota hasta sus pies; se agachó y la recogió. ¿Algo raro planeaba el clima?

 _( ¡Bah! )_

Comenzó a caminar, rumbo a casa, meditando las palabras adecuadas para sacar a todos esos borrachos sin armar escándalo. Yuugo y Kakashi no tenían una linda personalidad cuando se pasaban de copas. Apretaba la nota con fuerza; no estaba dispuesto a dejar que esa felicitación se alejase de él.

Aquel fuerte viento se convirtió en una delicada brisa veraniega. **¡.¡.¡. PAFF .!.!.!**

— Oh... P-perdóneme. — ese golpe inesperado de una mujer delgada y baja, provocó la aparición de ese palpitar familiar. Sasuke abrió sus párpados con lentitud mientras bajaba su rostro para percibir ese perfume de lilas... era exactamente el mismo de... de...

— ¿Hi... Hinata?

— ¡Oh! — ella elevó la mirada y se sorprendió.— ¿¡Sasuke-kun!? — sus perfectos labios rosados, sin uso de labial, comenzaron a dibujar una blanca sonrisa. Aquellos ojos perla, que estaban decorados con largas pestañas, lo miraban con alegría. — No... no te reconocí. Tu cabello es... es más largo... y... y creo que eres más alto. — su dulce y calmado tono de voz... ¡Era ella! ¿Quién más sonrojaría de una forma tan dulce?

El tiempo había pasado; sin duda. Ella usaba su cabello corto sobre los hombros, le daba un toque delicado y profesional, su rostro era más fino, vestía como si acababa de llegar del aeropuerto. Su delicada mano derecha sostenía una maleta de viaje. La mirada al equipaje lo delató. — Eh... Acabo de regresar... — sonrió avergonzada — El taxi en el que venía se quedó sin gasolina del otro lado del parque y... pues... Me demoro menos si camino por aquí. — bajó su mirada algo apenada. Vio el papel en su mano. — Esa... esa es la nota que le pedí a nii-san que te...!

La sostuvo de los hombros con delicadeza. En cualquier momento su corazón saldría de su pecho de tan fuertes golpes que hacía dentro. Ella se sorprendió, pero en lugar de molestarse sólo le sonrió y dijo — ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Quería darte un regalo, pero yo... no conozco bien tus gustos. Eh... Así que compré esto. — levanta su brazo izquierdo que sostenía una pequeña caja dentro de una funda.

Sasuke seguía sin emitir sonido. No creía lo que estaba viendo... Había tenido sueños similares con el paso del tiempo y temía que fuera otro truco de su memoria. Temía despertar y encontrarse en su habitación.

— Pensaba pedirle a Nii-san el teléfono de Itachi-san para saber tu dirección y llevar el pastel en persona; aunque... ya que nos encontramos... ¡Ten! — extiende el paquete; el azabache no lo toma. Ella ladea la cabeza un poco. Sus ojos primero estaban confundidos, luego preocupados. — ¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke-kun? Y-yo hablo y hablo y... y tú no has dicho nada. ¿Estás enfermo?

Soltó la maleta de viaje para tocar su frente. ¡No estaba soñando! Sus latidos estaban acelerados como cuando tenía el corazón del rubio; era igual. ¡Era real! Esa chica era Hinata, no uno de aquellos malditos sueños que lo despertaban a media noche cada cierto tiempo.

Colocó su mano sobre la de ella haciendo que sonroje por vergüenza, quiso quitarla con rapidez, pero él la sostuvo entrelazando sus dedos. — ¿Q-qué haces, S-Sasuke-kun? — se inclinó un poco para tomar la funda que en un principio ella le estaba pasando como presente. — ¿P-podrías soltar mi... mi mano?

— Es un pastel... ¿cierto? — afirmó con sus mejillas muy encendidas — No me gusta el pastel. — ese rubor permaneció mientras sus ojos mostraron una mezcla de asombro y tristeza — No me gustan las cosas dulces...

— _Oh..._ — en sus ojos podía leer los pensamientos de la Hyuga. Seguro se reprochaba el no haber preguntado sus gustos, o pedir información con su hermano mayor. — _N-no lo sabía... lamen..._ — ella murmuraba, hasta que la interrumpe.

— Excepto tú.

— ¿Qué?

— Eres el único dulce que me gusta.

Soltó la mano de ella, colocó el pastel sobre la maleta, dio un paso hacia adelante y la sujetó de la barbilla. Lo iba a empujar, pero Sasuke mejoró en velocidad y un poco más de fuerza. Tomó ambos brazos y se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle. — _Solo quiero mi regalo._

¡Su rostro no podía tener un tono más rojo! El Uchiha simplemente le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Mientras se apartaba de ella, liberaba las manos de una tomatada Hinata.

— ¿Creíste que te robaría un beso como la primera vez que te vi? — sus ojos demostraron mucha vergüenza y cubrió su rostro. Él sonrió sin darle oportunidad a que ella lo mirase. — Tranquila. No pasará mucho para que pase. — miró a Sasuke a través de los dedos y preguntó con mucha dificultad sin apartar las manos de su cara.

— ¿A-a qué te refieres... Sasuke... k-kun?

— Vamos. — agarra la maleta, y funda, con la derecha y la izquierda toma una de las manos de Hinata — Te llevaré hasta tu casa.

Caminan en total silencio. Durante el trayecto contemplaba su cabello y la seguridad con la que sujetaba su mano; sus mejillas ardían en menor intensidad. Estando frente a la casa, toca la puerta y se escucha la voz de Neji.

— Debo regresar.

— Uumm... — aceptó con un dejo de melancolía mientras Sasuke le daba la espalda. Se detiene y da vuelta; la mira a los ojos.

— Me olvidaba de algo. — camina hacia ella y se inclina, Hinata cierra los ojos y siente su rostro caliente, permanece así por unos segundos hasta que escucha la funda del pastel, abre los párpados para notar al azabache justo frente a ella. — Me debes tres cumpleaños perdidos, Hinata.

— ¿Eh? ...!

Coloca su mano libre sobre la mejilla rosada y aproxima sus labios a los de ella sin darle tiempo a reaccionar... a defenderse. Hinata parpadeó varias veces mientras él permanecía embelesado en su boca. Era un tacto tan delicado. Podía apreciarse la dulzura y la alegría de tenerla de nuevo en su vida. No pasaron más de cinco segundos juntos, hasta que se escucha el picaporte.

Sasuke se aparta de ella con lentitud; claramente no quería hacerlo, no quería alejarse. Ella seguía en shock.

— Desde mañana no descansaré hasta que sientas los mismo que yo siento por ti. — toca la frente de ella con su dedo índice y medio y con una ligera sonrisa expresa — _Nos vemos mañana..._ — susurra. La ojiperla no sabía donde esconderse por tremenda escena. Cuando se encuentra en la esquina eleva el tono de voz. — ¡Vendré por el resto de mis obsequios!

La puerta de la casa por fin se abre. A Hinata le pareció una eternidad todo lo ocurrido en el pórtico de la casa, cuando todo aquello sucedió en menos de dos minutos.

— ¡¿Hinata-sama?!

— _Sasuke-kun..._ — no dejó de verlo hasta que desapareció por completo en aquella dulce noche de verano. Una sonrisa se esbozó en su boca y miró a su primo. — Nii-san, re... regresé. — claramente su rubor no era por vergüenza o incomodidad... o por volver. Neji decidió no preguntar. A unos pocos metros de llegar a su residencia, el Uchiha menor expresa: — _Maldito seas, dobe. Tenías razón. ¡ja!_

• ○ ● ○ • ○ ● ○ • ○ ● ○ • ○ ● ○ • FIN • ○ ● ○ • ○ ● ○ • ○ ● ○ • ○ ● ○ •


	6. Epílogo

.

 _ **Advertencia:** Contiene LIMME... ¿o LEMMON? No sé como catalogarlo, sorry._

.

* * *

●○•○●○•○●○•○●○•○●○•○●

.

●○•○●

.

 _ **ANHELO DE MI NUEVO CORAZÓN**_

 _ **Epílogo**  
_ _ **·** Las verdades ocultas_ _terminan viendo la luz_ **  
** _...y, también, terminan con alguito de acción_ · _ **  
**_

.

●○•○●

.

●○•○●○•○●○•○●○•○●○•○●

 _._

* * *

El hotel no pasaba de 7 pisos de alto. La fachada desde la terraza hasta la puerta principal estaba decorado con bellos jardines colgantes dándole un estilo casi mágico y muy ecológico; una vista espectacular para cualquier turista en esa época. Un hermoso sitio que había requerido el servicio decorativo de una pequeña empresa; la que inició con dos socias cuya reputación tomó casi un año en llegar a su máxima obra como decoradoras; alquilaban un local pequeño en el centro pues aún eran sólo las dos.

— Hinata-chan, —llamó su amiga con picardía al tomarla del brazo— No voltees. Tu novio está en la entrada. —el rubor no tardó en llegar a su rostro, acompañado de un bella sonrisa— ¡Ve! —exclamó emocionada— ¡Yo cerraré!

Susurró un _'gracias'_ por la ayuda y salió del lugar con gran emoción.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —manifestó alegre y corrió a abrazarlo, pero al hacerlo notó que algo no andaba bien. Él no sonreía con tanta frecuencia como lo hacía ella, pero nunca un abrazo le había parecido tan distante— ¿Sucedió algo? —sus ojos negros la contemplaron con pesar y el corazón de la jovencita empezó a sentir una presión terrible que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

Su mano, grande y varonil, sujetó la suya, delicada y suave, para guiarla por un camino hacia un sitio que desconocía por completo. Sin emitir sonido alguno se dejó llevar con paciencia por su amado. Una sensación extraña la embargaba y no sabía como obtener respuesta si Sasuke era tan difícil de tratar cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza, pero ese comportamiento peculiar lo había provocado ella misma sin darse cuenta, una noche cuando Sasuke escuchó algo que no debía.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **/Dos semanas atrás/**_

— _¿Aló?_ —la voz chillona al otro lado de la línea le indicaba a Sasuke de quién se trataba. Apartó el teléfono de su oído, elevó el tono de voz para que se escuchase hasta la habitación.

— ¡Hinata, es Ino!

— _Ya..._ ¡ya voy! —la cabellera envuelta en una toalla y su pijama de pantalón y blusa de tiras con decorado a rayas la hacía lucir como una muñeca. Le sonrió y sujetó el teléfono. Sasuke se marchó para evitar una escena como la de hace un par de días, donde un estilo similar al que ella llevaba en ese momento los llevó a una noche de calor que pudo derretir todo el invierno.

— Ino-san, hola.

— _¡Ese idiota no me saludó!_ —la rabia podía llegar por medio de la línea, Hinata se disculpó con un dejo de vergüenza— _No importa, lo dejaré pasar porque... ¡Las conseguí!_ —su entusiasmo y euforia casi dejó sorda a Hinata.

— ¿De... de qué hablas?

— _¡Hinata! ¡La ópera!_

— Sí... _eso._ Es e-estupendo...

— _Qué emoción muestras, niña._ —regañó la rubia— _Si no quieres ir dime, sí. ¿Tienes otros planes?_

— Pues... es que... —Hinata miró el pasillo que daba a la habitación, donde el azabache estaba acostado viendo la televisión. Bajó un poco el tono de su voz; aunque en realidad ella hablaba a tono bajo casi todo el tiempo— _Es que no sé qué hacer con Sasuke-kun._

— _¿A tu edad y no sabes?_ —expresó algo abrumada lo que provocó en Hinata un estado de confusión— _Si él no toma las riendas, ¡entonces hazlo tú!_ _(¿Eh?)_ _Quítate la ropa de forma sexy y luego lánzate sobre él, o sino lánzate primero y le quitas la ropa a él con la boca. Creo que es una buena forma de–_

— ¡N-no! —callarla cuando empezaba con sus extraños consejos era difícil, pero Hinata tenía la culpa por no aclarar los puntos desde el inicio. Sasuke creyó que le había encontrado su ropa interior en el sofá como la vez anterior en otra noche alocada de pasión desenfrenada. Verla abochornada era un deleite y decidió regresar a la sala.

— _¿Qué pasa?_

— _¡N-no es ese tipo de problemas!_ —murmuró entre regaños y timidez que sólo la hacía ver más dulce— Es que, pues... En realidad es algo de lo que quiero hablar con Sasuke-kun. Él... —se detuvo en el marco del pasillo y permaneció sigiloso por el súbito cambio en su dulce tono de voz.

— _¿Es narcotraficante?_

— ¿Qué? _¡No!_ —expresó alarmada, aún con tono bajo.

— _¿Es gay?_

— N-no... —una gota recorrió su nuca.

— _¿Tiene fetiches?_

— ¿Que?

— _Mira, eso no es malo._ —Hinata estaba algo descolocada por las preguntas que le hacía a través del teléfono— _Si a tu pareja le gusta hacer algo en particular para atraer la pasión, no tiene nada de malo..._ ( _I-Ino-san...)_ _porque yo dejo que mi Sai haga-_

— _¡I-Ino-san!_ —interrumpió a tiempo; ciertas cosas era mejor no saber... nunca— _No es eso._

— _Pero lo tiene, te lo aseguro. Todos tienen uno._ —sus palabras de completa seguridad la apartaron de la idea por un momento— _Pero bueno, ¿qué sucede con Sasuke?_

— Pues...

— _Debe ser algo súper importante para que me dejes plantada en la ópera._

— A... a decir verdad es algo del pasado. _(¿Pasado?)_ —una horrible idea cruzó su mente.

— _Explícame bien, mujer, que no comprendo._

— Yo... el otro días estaba haciendo limpieza y... y descubrí unos papeles del hospital... —Sasuke se alarmó un poco, pues creyó haberse deshecho de todo, antes de que Hinata fuera a vivir con él.

 _— ¿Y qué tiene eso? Habías dicho que lo operaron dos veces del corazón._

— Sí, es sólo que... la fecha de su primera operación me recordó... —Ino aguardaba en silencio del otro lado de la línea— La muerte de Naruto-kun.

 _— ¡Oh~!_ —exclamó sorprendida y algo decepcionada— _Eso cambia un poco las cosas, ¿no? Hablo de la ópera._

— Sí... —respondió afligida— No sé qué hacer. (¿Aún lo extraña?) —No esperaba que ella lo dijera y esas palabras lo llevaron a pensar una sola cosa: no lo amaba.

 _— Tranquila, comprendo. Si tienes que ir, ve. No soy tan insensible como mi Sai, pero n_ _o es sólo la ópera, verdad. ¿O acaso no te gusta la historia?_

— N-no, Ino-san. Si me gusta, pero, pues... Pienso que no es el momento adecuado.

 _— Bueno, lo intenté. Aún así, Hinata, el tema de Naruto nunca te había puesto así de distante. ¿Acaso Sasuke no te quiere acompañar como el año pasado?_

— Bueno él... Él no lo sabe. No he encontrado el momento adecuado para contárselo.

— _¡Ah, cierto! Estaba haciendo una campaña de publicidad para una óptica aquella vez._

— Sí...

Sasuke quedó cabizbajo y una mezcla entre molestia y tristeza rodeó su corazón. Ya no quería seguir escuchando.

No la culpaba. Después de todo era él quien no había tenido el valor de decirle lo que sucedió. Quizá se apresuró en eso del amor y creer que ella realmente lo amaba tanto o más de lo que su propia razón lo dejaba. No la culparía. Esperaría a que ella estuviera lista para decírselo sin vacilación... ¿o era mejor opción acercarse y contarle todo? No. Jamás le creería. Acercarse y contarle que el amor hacia ella inició por el trasplante del corazón de su primer amor sólo lo dejaría como un idiota.

— _¿Por qué no se lo dices ahora y ya?_

— Pero...

— _¡Ningún "pero"!_ —la regañó por el teléfono y eso la hizo brincar un poco— _Lo amas, ¿no?_

— C-claro que sí.

— _Entonces debes contarle, y no por el hecho de que sean novios. ¡Es más! Mantener en secreto aquello y visitar la tumba sin él, es como si siguieras amando al chico. ¿Entiendes?_ _No le estás siendo infiel, pero si no le cuentas a ese maleducado que tu primer amor falleció y quieres mostrar tus respetos... Es como si la opinión de Sasuke no la tomaras en cuenta._

— ¡Entiendo! —exclamó llena de energía por las palabras de su amiga— Lo haré ahora.

— _Sí, sí..._ —Hinata no pudo apreciarlo, pero su rubia compañera sonrió ante sus palabras— _Escucha._

— ¿Si?

— _Si ese idiota se molesta y te prohíbe ir, ¡no es para ti!_

— ¿Por... por qué?

— _¡Oh vamos! Ese chico, Naruto, está muerto. No tiene razón para celar a un difunto. Si te dice algo, tú sólo me lo dices y mando a mi amigo para que le dé una paliza._

— E-está... bien... —una gota gruesa bajó por su nuca— Descansa Ino-san y gracias.

— _De nada, Hina-chan. ¡Suerte!_

Colgó el teléfono, y con una sonrisa entre ánimo, expectativa y un poco de alivio regresó a la alcoba, sólo para darse cuenta que su amado chico estaba con los ojos cerrados a un rincón de la cama con el televisor encendido. Sonrió con ternura y se aproximó en silencio para besar su frente. Los mechones que colgaban con gracia a cada lado de su rostro toparon la mejilla del azabache y, sin abrir los ojos, la rodeó del cuello y la introdujo en la cama.

— _¡Sa-!_

No la soltó. Permanecieron así hasta que ella terminó rendida en sus brazos; Sasuke miraba su cabellera y la acariciaba con un mar de pensamientos que no le dejaron dormir aquella noche.

* * *

.

.

.

Llegaron a un parque. Lugar que ella no visitaba desde hace mucho y del cual tenía recuerdos; ya no dolorosos.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Sasuke-kun?

— ¿Aún amas a Naruto? —ella abrió los ojos tanto o más de lo que creyó escuchar.

Sasuke la miraba fijo. Directo. Siempre se caracterizó por ello y no cambiaría ahora; peor si tenía frente a sus ojos a la chica que lo hacía sentir seguro y cálido. La tomó por los hombros con suavidad y algo de temor.

— Yo... —bajó la mirada y llevó su mano a la boca— Te lo quería decir, pero... Es que...

— Debí suponerlo. —la soltó y ella levantó la mirada con preocupación— Desde que tuve la desgracia de tener su corazón en mi pecho, todo ha sido una farsa.

Se sentía frustrado, enfadado, traicionado y más que todo... triste; dolido. Había permitido que esa maldita emoción en su pecho lo cegara, dejándose llevar por lo bello de ese cuento mágico sobre el amor. Si su mente había sido emborrachada con esos pensamientos de amor por un corazón que no era suyo... ¿Quién le diría que ella no había pasado por ello también?

— Creí que me amabas. _¡tss!_ Y caí como un idiota.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Sasuke-kun?

— Naruto, ese tarado, fue tu primer amor y sigue aquí, ¿verdad? —señaló su corazón con molestia. Había reprimido tanto ese pensamiento que ahora lo liberaba como una bomba de tiempo contenida en su interior— No lo conocí, pero lo detesto. Detesto a ese tarado. —dio media vuelta y ella lo tomó de la camiseta.

— Espera, ¿dónde vas?

— Si tu no me amas no veo porqué seguir.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

— Tú. —ella lo soltó y ambos se miraron— Se lo dijiste a Ino.

— Yo eh... No, claro que no. Quería platicarte de Naruto-kun, pero no era por eso. —el permaneció callado. Hinata tomó aire y un aura de nostalgia la invadió con delicadeza— Naruto-kun era un chico muy dulce y algo torpe —sonrió— del cual me enamoré. Pasamos tiempo juntos e incluso fuimos novios pero lo perdí en un accidente de auto. Él era huérfano y la única familia que tenía era yo por eso, desde que lo perdí, lo visito en su cumpleaños cada año.

— Igual sientes algo por él.

— Cariño, sí. Pero si lo amara aún no estaría contigo; es imposible compararlos. Naruto-kun era expresivo, pero tú... —bajó la mirada por un momento— No sé como describirte, pero provocas sentimientos que jamás había sentido con Naruto-kun. —sus ojos se tornaron tristes— Si en algún momento pensaste que yo no te amo, me disculpo. No fue mi intención que, que mi actitud discreta te hiciera sentir incómodo.

— Pero lo hiciste. —respondió tranquilo— Ese tarado era donador y la primera operación que recibí fue de él. —ella parpadeó confundida— Si no fuera por su corazón, no te habría conocido. —quizá el decirlo era mala idea pero necesitaba sacarlo de una vez por todas— De alguna manera él me obligó a enamorarme de ti y cuando ya no eran sus sentimientos, sino los míos, se marchó y recibí la segunda operación. —rascó su mejilla incómodo— Debo sonar como un idiota.

— No. —respondió conmovida— De hecho me parece lindo que lo quieras ver de esa manera.

— ¿Qué?

— Es que, pues, no eres muy romántico, pero usar tus operaciones como algo eh, algo para no ver que la culpa es mía es tierno.

— La culpa es tuya. —dijo— Por ocultarme algo así lo malinterpreté y debe hacer algo para que lo olvide. —acarició su mejilla y se acercó a ella con posesión para robarle un beso profundo y pasional. Después de dos largos minutos la liberó para que tomara aire. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos brillantes. La noche había caído ya y las personas que paseaban por el lugar, inmersas en sus propios asuntos, no los notaban. La soltó y se apartó unos centímetros. Sacó de su pantalón una pequeña cajita que dejó a Hinata perdida por un momento.

La abrió.

— Como dijiste, no soy romántico. —agregó sacando el anillo— Si me amas es suficiente.

— _Sasuke-kun..._ —la emoción emergió por sus ojos y rodó por su mejillas llenas de felicidad.

— No hace mucho dijiste que no querías niños fuera de matrimonio. —agregó— Y yo ya quiero tener un niño. —ella levantó la mirada sonrojada y sorprendida. — _Aunque disfrutaré más mientras lo intentamos._ —La bella emoción de ser formalmente su prometida desde hace cinco años de noviazgo quedó opacada por su comentario. Cubrió su rostro y para cuando se dio cuenta, él la sostenía como una princesa.

— ¡Qué haces Sasuke-kun!

— Como es tu culpa, debes pagar. —agregó caminando por el parque para tomar un taxi— Y ya sabes de que forma me puedes recuperar.

— _No di-digas esas cosas en la calle._ —murmuró oculta tras sus manos y él sonrió ladino.

.

.

No quería llegar a la casa porque sabía exactamente lo que quería, pero no le molestaba del todo y habían pasado varios días desde que estuvieron juntos. La puerta con seguro, las luces apagadas y las prendas esparcidas por la sala y camino a la habitación como de costumbre daba inicio a la pasión. Las caricias y los besos siempre eran tiernos, delicados y pasionales. Su boca buscaba un lugar nuevo el cual recorrer con besos y provocar en ella sensaciones nuevas y placenteras.

— _Pero qué ha... ¡mmgh!_

Ella había pensado desde hace mucho que no sólo debía disfrutar de sus caricias, sino también de proporcionarlas. La vergüenza de intentarlo era latente, pero tantas fueron las veces que estuvieron juntos que ya no debería avergonzarse y aún así Sasuke la hacía sentir como si fuera la primera vez. Sus caricias era aún más embriagadoras que poder provocarlas en ella. El rostro que demostraba mientras le daba placer de una manera nueva era más excitante que verla bajo su cuerpo susurrar su nombre con pasión. Las caricias que ella proporcionaba con timidez y esmero empezaban a hundirlo en el deseo de la carne. Siempre intentaba mantener la dulzura en sus encuentros de amor para que la experiencia fuera de ambos, pero ella lo estaba complicando.

— De... Detente. —expresó con el último aliento de razón que podía manejar. Ella se apartó incómoda por creer que lo estaba haciendo mal y quedó cabizbaja sin saber qué poder hacer después. Sasuke tomó asiento y la sujetó de la barbilla.

— Discúlpame, Sasuke-kun.

— Si continuabas sería malo para ti. —respondió al verla perdida en la nada. Sus palabras levantaron su rostro y lo miró a los ojos mientras el rubor daba paso en sus mejillas.

Los besos, las caricias... Todo empezó con ternura una vez más. Sus cuerpos desnudos, acalorados, se aferraban con pasión sobre las sábanas y aunque él había pedido que cesara sus caricias bajo la cintura, ella emprendió el sinuoso trayecto de pasión con el movimiento de sus piernas mientras su virilidad deleitaba del roce. Estuvo a punto de detenerla una vez más, pero su dulce tono de voz lo dejó sumido en el deseo.

— Si... Si logro provocar lo que tú causas en mí... Entonces no te contengas, Sasuke-kun... Yo nunca te lo he pedido.

La miró a los ojos y la envolvió en caricias, en besos. Sus palabras desprendían amor y no había rastro de un pasado que se interpusiera. Ella era suya y él de ella. Si en un comienzo recibió ayuda, ahora el sentimiento era real, tan real como el que ella le profesaba y si sentía celos de un muerto entonces el idiota era...

— _Sa... Sasuke-kun... aahh... ¡aahh!_

Sus toques, sus movimientos, sus sentimientos y el aroma de su aliento en su cuello era exquisito. El movimiento de su cadera encorvaba su espalda cada vez que ingresaba en ella con fuerza por el recuerdo de sus caricias. No podría parar hasta que se calmara, pero verla con los ojos húmedos y el cabello esparcido en la sábana, contemplar sus pechos moviéndose con el vaivén de su ritmo y el susurrar de su nombre lo perdía en la lujuria. No sabía cómo, pero siempre que estaba con ella volvía la experiencia como una primera vez.

El sudor en sus cuerpos, el brillo de la piel, la respiración agitada... Poseía su boca hasta la profundidad, como su cadera se deleitaba de sus húmedas curvas femeninas hasta provocar esos hermosos sonidos de placer que lo enorgullecían y lo hacían continuar con amor y pasión. La velocidad aumentaba, la dureza y la humedad por igual, y cuando el cuerpo ya estaba listo todo sucedía en sincronía. Ella dejaba escapar su nombre mientras enterraba las uñas en su espalda y estiraba el cuello. Él ocultaba su rostro entre el pecho y la barbilla mientras disfrutaba del dolor que le provocaba con aquellas finas manos.

Permanecían acostados por casi media hora escuchando la respiración del otro, cubiertos por la sábana.

— Descansa ahora. —indicó y aunque ella quería dormir, le sorprendió que no pidiera una segunda ronda como siempre. Se acostó detrás de ella y la abrazó por la cintura para acercarla al cuerpo. Avergonzó al sentir su virilidad en reposo, pero sujetó sus manos con ternura y cerró los ojos. — _Durante la luna de miel no te dejaré._ —susurró en su oído y sonrió satisfecho al ver sus mejillas rojas por el reflejo de la luz del poste en el exterior.

.

.

 _ **~ FIN FIN ~**_

.

.

* * *

 _Hola chicas, ¿chicos? Siempre saludo a ambos lados para que luego no digan que sólo me preocupo en un grupo en particular. :v ¡Como sea!_

 _Vaya, vaya... Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que la historia vio la luz y este epílogo lo tenía iniciado desde entonces, pero nunca le di el tiempo que se merecía... hasta ahora. Puede que no fuera necesario aclarar que el otro descubriera que Naruto-kun hizo de cupido, pero siento que era una buena excusa para darle un final picantito del que tanto piden (y me refiero no específicamente a ustedes, pero la mayoría de los miembros del Fandon SASUHINA siempre los vemos como los mejores amantes, ¿no es así? *guiño guiño*). Además lo hice para quienes me pidieron una conti, no es muy larga, pero estoy segura de que esto les hará feliz._

 _Siempre pensé en darle epílogos a un par de los fic que ya he terminado y este ha sido el primer afortunado. No he escrito limme en mi vida (lemmon una vez, pero sé que es del malo así que ese fic lo ignoro por ser mi primer fracaso) y pienso que no está del todo mal. Yo espero sus comentarios con algo favorable o con críticas constructivas de como mejorar para el futuro de otras historias._

 _Sin más que decir, este es el adiós definitivo para la historia ya que no habrá otro epílogo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel._**


End file.
